K-Night Raid
by Loki of Evil God
Summary: Naruto dan Tatsumi bertekad ke ibukota untuk mendapatkan uang demi desanya yang kelaparan, dan menemukan dunia korupsi yang tak terbayangkan, semua menyebar dari Perdana Menteri bejat yang mengontrol telinga anak Kaisar. Setelah hampir menjadi korban korupsi ini sendiri, Naruto dan Tatsumi direkrut oleh Night Raid... Baca lanjutannya di dalam.
1. Chapter 1

**K-Night Raid**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Akame Ga Kill! - Tashiro and Tetsuya**

 **Genre:**

 **Action, Adventure, Angst, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X Harem**

 **Tatsumi X Harem**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, Charadeath, Gore, NC-17, and OOC.**

 **Plot:**

 **Akame Ga Kill!**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto dan Tatsumi bertekad ke ibukota untuk mendapatkan uang demi desanya yang kelaparan, dan menemukan dunia korupsi yang tak terbayangkan, semua menyebar dari Perdana Menteri bejat yang mengontrol telinga anak Kaisar. Setelah hampir menjadi korban korupsi ini sendiri, Naruto dan Tatsumi direkrut oleh Night Raid, sekelompok pembunuh yang didedikasikan untuk menghilangkan korupsi yang mengganggu kerajaan.**

Di sebuah hutan, terlihatlah kedua orang pria yang sedang menaiki kereta kuda yang nampak berjalan perlahan menembus.

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

Tiba-tiba muncul retakan di permukaan tanah dan memperlihatkan seekor Naga Tanah yang terlihat sangat ganas.

"Wah! I-itu Naga Tanah!" teriak kaget salah satu pria itu.

" **Groooaar!"**

Naga Tanah itu pun mengeram sambil menghunuskan tanganya menyerang kedua pria itu yang nampak berteriak ketakutan.

Wuush!

Tiba-tiba munculah ayunan sebilah pedang yang memotong tangan Naga Tanah dengan cepat.

Tep!

Tep!

Datanglah seorang pemuda berambut coklat mendarat di tanah dengan berlutut sambil memegang sebuah pedang.

Duuar!

Jatuhlah potongan tangan Naga Tanah di belakang pemuda itu dengan menimbulkan asap.

"Binatang buas berbahaya tingkat satu, Naga Tanah..." ucap pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Naga Tanah.

"Lawan yang pantas." lanjut pemuda itu sambil menatap Naga Tanah dari bawah.

Naga Tanah pun mengeram dan mengamuk sambil mengangkat tubuhnya lebih tinggi. pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata hijau itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau marah, ya?" tanya pemuda itu kepada Naga Tanah.

Pemuda itu memakai sweater putih dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya dan celana jeans hitam sambil membawa ransel dan sarung pedang di punggunya.

Naga Tanah kembali mengamuk, dengan cepat Naga Tanah itu menghunuskan tanganya.

Buum!

Pukulan Naga Tanah itu menghantamkan ke tempat pemuda coklat tadi berdiri, namun tiba-tiba pemuda itu sudah berada di atas Naga Tanah itu sambil dengan mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Berakhir sudah." ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap serius Naga Tanah di bawahnya.

Pemuda itu pun berputar di udara dan mengayunkan pedangnya menebas Naga Tanah dengan cepat yang hanya meninggalkan bekas cahaya laju pedangnya.

Sring!

Sring!

Sring!

Pemuda itu pun berdiri di depan Naga Tanah dengan mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan. Tiba-tiba di sekujur tubuh Naga Tanah itu menyemburkan sejumlah darah dan Naga itu jatuh kebelakang dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya mati dan mati di tempat.

"Itu sangat luar biasa!" seru salah satu pria yang menaiki kereta kuda sambil berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"Kau mengalahkan binatang paling berbahaya itu dengan tanganmu sendiri!" ucap pria yang satunya yang juga menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat itu yang sedang menyarungkan kembali pedang tersebut di punggungnya.

"Hmm… tentu saja. Buatku, dia itu tidak ada apa-apanya." ucap pemuda itu sambil membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Mengalahkannya mudah sekali bagiku!" lanjut pemuda itu masih membanggakan diri membuat kedua pria yang telah di tolongnya sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku-"

"TATSUMI!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan memanggil pemuda berambut coklat itu yang di panggil Tatsumi. Tatsumi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa merinding karena tahu siapa yang meneriaki namanya.

Tep!

Tep!

Datanglah kembali seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai jaket hitam yang di biarkan terbuka memperlihatkan kaos merah dan celana jeans abu-abu sambil membawa ransel dan katana hitam di punggunya dan mendarat di samping Tatsumi dari atas.

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU!" teriak keras pemuda berambut pirang itu di depan telinga Tatsumi sambil menatap marah Tatsumi dengan mata birunya. Tatsumi hanya bisa menutup telinganya karena kerasnya suara pemuda pirang disampingnya.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya meninggalkanmu kebelakang dan tahu-tahu saat kembali kau sudah tidak ada." ucap pemuda itu sambil memarahi Tatsumi membuat kedua pria yang kembali sweatdrop .

"Eh! sabar-sabar Naruto-san, kau membuatku terkenabserangan jantung karena teriak di depan kupingku, kau tahu aku ini akan terkenal oleh seluruh Ibu Kota Kerajaan, jadi jangan membuatku tuli, kau tahu." ucap Tatsumi membela diri sekaligus membanggakan diri pada teman di sebelahnya yang bernama Naruto.

Tiba-tiba salah satu pria di depan Tatsumi memincingkan matanya menatap Tatsumi..

"Kau bilang kau ingin menjadi terkenal di Ibu Kota Kerajaan?" tanya pria di depan Tatsumi.

"Ya!" seru Tatsumi.

"Eh! tunggu! memangnya kenapa soal itu?" tanya Naruto pada kedua pria di depannya.

Kedua pria di depannya saling menatap sejenak.

"Ibukota kerajaan bukan tempat harapan dan impian seperti yang kau pikirkan, nak." ucap salah satu pria itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kotanya memang hidup, tapi di sana ada monster lebih berbahaya dari naga tanah." jawab pria itu sambil menunjukan jempolnya kebelakang.

"Apa?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Maksudmu, di kota itu ada binatang berbahaya juga?" tanya Tatsumi dengan binggung.

"Para manusia di sana… mereka manusia tapi hati mereka seperti monster." jawab pria itu pada Naruto dan Tatsumi

"Ibu kota penuh dengan orang seperti itu." lanjut pria itu.

"Hmm… aku menghargai saranmu," ucap Tatsumi membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa kembali." lanjut Tatsumi dengan wajah cerah.

"Aku… tidak, kami. Kami akan berhasil di Ibukota kerajaan, dan menyelamatkan desa kami!" seru Tatsumi membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan heran, tapi dia bangga mempunyai teman seperti Tatsumi yang mempunyai semangat membara menyelamatkan desa mereka sambil menatap langit membayangkan wajah kedua teman mereka lainnya.

 **Opening:**

 **Sora Amamiya - Skyreach**

 **Chapter:**

 **Pembunuh Kegelapan**

"Wah! luar biasa! jadi ini Ibukota Kerajaan." teriak girang Tatsumi sambil memandang Ibukota bersama Naruto.

"Ibukota terlihat damai ya, Tatsumi?" tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan antusias Tatsumi.

"Jika kita bisa mencari uang disini, kita bisa menberi seluruh desa!" seru Tatsumi sambil memandang kegiatan pasar di sekitarnya.

"Kau terlalu berhayal tinggi, heh! Tatsumi." ejek Naruto.

"Urusai! lebih baik kita menuju ke barak." ucap Tatsumi.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan pelan sambil terus menatap kegiatan pasar tersebut menuju tempat pendaftaran tentara kerajaan.

 **Skip Time...**

"Oh… kalian seorang pelamar juga, ya?" ucap panitia pendaftaran.

"Isi formulir ini dan kembalikan dan kembalikan padaku." ucap panitia tersebut.

"Ini…" gumam Tatsumi dan Naruto sambil menatap formulir pendaftaran di gengaman tangan mereka.

"Kita akan memulainya sebagai seorang prajurit rendahan?" tanya Naruto di ikuti anggukan Tatsumi.

"Tentu saja." jawab panitia itu.

"Siapa yang sudi menjadi prajurit rendahan?" tanya Tatsumi dengan cukup kencang.

"Tatsumi, pelankan suaramu," bisik Naruto pada Tatsumi.

"Lihat kemampuanku… jika kamampuan kami menjanjikan, jadikan kami sebagai seorang komandan, y?" tanya Tatsumi sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke wajah panitia pendaftaran membuat Naruto tersentak.

"KELUAR!" teriak panitia itu sambil menendang Tatsumi ke jalan dan mendarat dengan tidak sempurna dengan wajah menghantam aspal.

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah Tatsumi, ia pun meminta maaf pada panitia itu dan berjalan menghampiri Tatsumi.

Pluk!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tatsumi?" tanya Naruto dengan berjongkok sambil menepuk pundak Tatsumi yang masih terbaring di jalan.

"Apa-apan kau? kenapa kau tidak menguji kemampuanku? hah!" tanya Tatsumi sambil berdiri dan menatang panitia tersebut membuat Naruto kembali sweatdrop.

"Jangan bercanda! karena kemunduran ekonomi, kami di banjiri banyak pelamar! ada batasan berapa prajurit yang kami sewa!" seru panitia itu panjang lebar membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi cengok.

"Oh, begitu?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Jika kau mengerti, pergilah kalian dari sini, dasar anak nakal!" seru kembali panitia itu dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Haah~" Tatsumi dan Naruto hanya bisa memghela napas kasar.

Pluk

"Tenang saja, mungkin lain kali kita akan beruntung." ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Tatsumi sambil memberi semangat.

"Haruskah kita membuat kerusuhan dan membuat reputasi sendiri?" tanya Tatsumi sambil duduk di jalanan dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada.

"Ah! hahahaha… itu tidak perlu Tatsumi, kalau kau ingin kau saja yang buat aku masih ingin bebas tidak di tangkap prajurit kerajaan" jawab Naruto sambil mengibas-ibaskan kedua tanganya sambil sweatdrop.

"Kau benar, Naruto-san." balas Tatsumi.

"Hai!" tiba-tiba datanglah seorang wanita berambut pirang sedikit pucat menghampiri mereka berdua.

Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kepada wanita itu membuat ia tersentak dan Tatsumi mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas menatap wanita bermata kuning itu dan berpakaian seksi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menggangu kalian, pemuda-pemuda-san." ucap wanita itu.

"Ingin uluran tangan seorang wanita?" tanya wanita pirang itu yang bernama Leone.

"Gaak!" tiba-tiba Tatsumi tersentak kaget karena menatap dada Leone itu yang terbilang besar yang dibalut kain hitam yang mengantung di atasnya.

"Ja-jadi ini adalah Ibukota Kerajaan." ucap Tatsumi sambil berhayal yang aneh-aneh membuat Naruto kembali sweatdrop karena melihat wajah nista Tatsumi yang terlihat jelas di mukanya.

"Dasar mesum." gumam Naruto.

"Ada apa dengamu?" tanya Leone pada Tatsumi.

Di kedua pipi Tatsumi merona dengan sedikit keringat disana.

"Hoi! hoi! sadar kau Tatsumi." ucapa Naruto sambil berjongkok mengoyang-goyangkan kedua pundak Tatsumi, tapi tatapannya juga tidak beralih pada kedua gumpalan lemak mengantung di dada Leone itu.

"Cih dasar hentai kau Naruto." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Terobsesi oleh mimpi kalian untuk berhasil di Ibukota, kalian datang jauh-jauh ke sini dari desa kalian, ya?" tanya Leone.

"Bagaimana kau-"

Gubrak!

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Naruto sambil membanting Tatsumi yang mencoba berdiri agar tidak menghalanginya. Leone menatap Naruto dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"A-aku tahu semuanya." jawab Leone sedikit gugup karena menatap mata biru Naruto yang menancarkan ketenangan.

"Ji-jika sudah la-lama tinggal di Ibukota, mudah se-sekali mengenali orang lu-luar." lanjut Leone dengan gugup karena terus di tatap Naruto.

'Kenapa dengan diriku ini' pikir Leone tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandanganya dari Naruto.

"Ehem! ngomong-ngomong… aku tahu cara biar cepat disewa untuk melayani pemerintah." ucap Leone sambil menenangkan pikirannya dari Naruto.

Gubrak!

"Benarkah?" tanya Tatsumi sambil mendorong Naruto kesamping sampai terjatuh, wanita itu hanya sweatdrop melihat itu.

"Hem! ingin tahu caranya?" tanya Leone pada Tatsumi.

Gubrak!

"Ya, ya!" seru Naruto sambil mengangguk antusias di depan Leone sambil memdorong kembali Tatsumi ke samping.

"Kalau begitu, traktir Onee-san makan, ya!" ucap Leone.

 **Skip Time…**

Glek!

Glek!

Glek!

Stump!

"Heee~ minum di siang hari benar-benar fantastis!" ucap Leone yang di panggil Onee-san setelah meminum segelas besar sake di dalam sebuah bar. Naruto dan Tatsumi yang melihat cara minum wanita pirang itu hanya sweatdrop.

"Kalian juga minumlah, kita bersenang-senang!" ucap Leone sambil menyerahkan sebotol sake pada Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Ah! Tatsumi, sepertinya ku mendapat panggilan alam, aku tinggal dulu ya!" ucap Naruto sambil meranjak pergi ke toilet.

Tatsumi yang melihat Naruto pergi menghela napas karena bebas mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

Bruk!

"Beritahu aku caranya disewa oleh pemerintah!" ucap Tatsumi sambil mengebrak meja.

"Itu sih cukup mudah… tapi, harus memiliki koneksi dan uang." ucap Leone sambil menatap dua pemuda di depannya.

"U-uang?" tanya heran Tatsumi

"Aku mengenal seorang pria di militer, jika kalian memberinya uang, maka lebih cepat kalian disewa." jawab Leone.

"Aku mengerti." ucap Tatsumi sambil meronggok isi ranselnya.

"Apa dengan ini cukup?" tanya Tatsumi sambil menaruh sekantung uang di atas meja.

"Oh, sangat cukup!" ucap Leone girang.

"Dalam perjalanan kami ke sini, kami membunuh beberapa binatang buas untuk mengumpulkan hadiah." ucap Tatsumi sambil melipat tangannya di dada dengan gaya membanggakan diri.

"Hmm… kalian cukup kuat, ya." balas Leone.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang komandan dalam waktu singkat!" ucap girang Leone.

"Oh… itu benar! sisanya ku serahkan padamu!" balas Tatsumi juga girang.

Leone pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kupikir pertemuanku denganmu menjadi pelajaran berharga, dan tolong sampaikan salamku pada teman pirangmu itu." ucap Leone sambil berbalik melambaikan tanganya.

"Aku pergi dulu untuk menguruanya, jadi tunggu disini, ya!" ucap wanita itu sambil berbalik melangkahkan kakinya keluar bar.

"Ha'i!" teriak Tatsumi dengan gembira sambil melambaikan tanganya.

Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah Naruto dari toilet ke tempat Tatsumi duduk.

"Kemana wanita itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sudah pergi, katanya dia akan mengurus permasalahan kita dan aku memberikan dia uang." jawab Tatsumi.

"Oh… kau- apa! kenapa kau memberikannya uang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Katanya dia kenal orang dalam di militer, jadi dengan memberinya uang kita bisa disewa pemerintah dengan cepat." jawab Tatsumi.

"Kau bodoh! baru kenal dengan seseorang kau sudah mempercayakan itu saja!" seru Naruto sambil membentak Tatsumi.

"Eh… kenapa kau menyalahkanku, itu semua akan membuat kita menjadi komandan dengan cepat. Lagi pula ia menyuruh kita menunggu disini," balas Tatsumi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jika dia tidak kembali, kau harus menggantikan semuanya." ucap Naruto sambil duduk di kursinya kembali.

 **2 jam kemudian...**

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin dia sedang mengurusnya saat ini." jawab Tatsumi.

 **4 jam kemudian…**

Tatsumi pun tertidur di atas meja, sementara Naruto menyanggah kepalanya dengan satu tangan membuatnya tetap terjaga walau rasa ngantuk menyerangnya.

 **6 jam kemudian…**

Naruto pun tertidur di atas meja, sementara Tatsumi yang mulai terjaga.

 **8 jam kemudian…**

Mereka berdua menatap sambil sweatdrop kursi yang tadi di tempati wanita pirang itu.

"Sepertinya kita kau memang tertipu?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari kursi di depannya.

"Yah, kurasa juga begitu, kau tahu berapa isi kantong itu?" tanya Tatsumi.

"800 keping perunggu, itu cukup untuk makan selama sebulan." jawab Naruto.

"Tuan-tuan, kami sudah mau tutup." ucap pelayan bar itu.

"Oh, kami sedang menunggu seseorang…" ucap Tatsumi menanggapi pelayan tersebut.

"Sepertinya benar apa kata temanmu, kalian sudah tertipu." balas pelayan bar itu.

"Lebih baik kita keluar dari sini, Tatsumi." ucap Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju keluar di dengan diikuti Tatsumi yang nampak sangat lesuh di belakangnya.

"Apa kami bisa melaporkan ini?" tanya Naruto pada pelayan bar itu.

"Orang yang ditipulah yang bersalah." jawab pelayan bara itu membuat Naruto tersentak dan Tatsumi bertambah lesuh.

 **Skip Time…**

"Setelah membayar makan, uang kita benar-benar habis!" ucap Tatsumi sambil memegang kantung uang yang terlihat kosong.

"Aku juga berani bertaruh, kau tidak akan bisa mengembalikan uang itu semua," ucap Naruto membuat Tatsumi tersentak.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk tidur." lanjut Naruto sambil menatap langit malam di atasnya.

"Dada itu!, maksudku, wanita itu harus bertanggung jawab!" seru Tatsumi dengan marah di iringi aliran air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Percuma, kita tidak tahu dimana wanita itu sekarang, lagi pula wanita itu tidak menyebutkan namanya." ucap Naruto sambil melihat disekitarnya yang terlihat sepi karena ini sudah masuk jam tidur dan hanya terdengar gongongan anjing liar.

Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan mencari tempat untuk tidur.

"Yah, sudahlah… kita akan tidur di luar saja." ucap Naruto pada Tatsumi sambil duduk di pinggir jembatan.

Kletek!

Kletek!

Klek!

Tiba-tiba berhentilah kereta kuda di depan Tatsumi dan Naruto. Pintu di kereta kuda pun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berjalan keluar menghampiri Naruto dan Tatsumi.

Naruto dan Tatsumi yang menyadari seseorang datang kearah mereka, mereka membuka matanya menatap gadis pirang dan bermata biru itu dari bawah.

"Jika kalian tidak punya tempat untuk tidur, apakah kalian ingin tinggal di rumahku?" tanya gadis itu.

Naruto dan Tatsumi menatap gadis pirang itu tanpa ekpresi.

"Kami sudah tidak punya uang lagi." ucap Tatsumi.

"Dan kami baru saja di tipu." ucap Naruto menambahkan perkataan Tatsumi.

"Hehe~ kalian tidak akan bisa tidur di tempat seperti ini, bukan?" tanya gadis pirang itu.

"Ojou-sama tak bisa mengabaikan orang-orang seperti kalian." ucap salah satu pengawal gadis pirang itu yang bernama Aria.

"Kalian harus menerima kemurahan hatinya." ucap pengawal yang satunya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Aria membuat kedua pipi Tatsumi merona, sementara Naruto memicingkan matanya menatap curiga gadis pirang itu.

'Hanya perasaanku atau apa, tapi aku seperti menyadari ada niat jahat dari gadis ini' pikir Naruto.

"Yah… kurasa itu lebih baik daripada tidur di luar, bukan begitu Naruto-san?" tanya Tatsumi pada Naruto.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buru," jawab Naruto.

'Tapi aku tidak boleh menurunkan kewaspadaanku.' tambah Naruto di dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sudah di putuskan!" ucap girang gadis itu.

 **Skip Time…**

Nampaklah sebuah istana, bukan! lebih tepatnya rumah gadis pirang itu yang terbilang megah, dan Naruto serta Tatsumi ada di dalamnya sambil berdiri di belakang sofa.

Di depan mereka berdua terdapat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di temani istri dan anaknya, Aria.

"Oh… Aria membawa seseorang ke rumah lagi." ucap pria paruh baya itu yang merupakan Ayah Aria.

"Wah… sudah kebiasaannya, sudah berapa orang dibawanya." ucap wanita berambut pirang yang merupakan Ibu dari Aria.

"Okaa-san!" ucap Aria sedikit kencang.

"Te-terima kasih banyak!" ucap Naruto dan Tatsumi sedikit gugup membuat kepala keluarga tertawa.

"Tak perlu gugup seperti itu,." ucap pria paruh baya itu.

"Kalian pasti lapar." ucap wanita pirang itu.

'Mereka tidak merasa terancam dan bersikap baik pada orang asing,' pikir Tatsumi.

'Sangat menyernangkan mengetahui ada orang-orang sebaik mereka di ibukota.' lanjut Tatsumi dengan gaya berdoa dengan background dua malaikat di belakangya membuat mereka disana termasuk Naruto sweatdrop.

"Arigatougozaimas, sudahmengundang kami ke sini." ucap Naruto dengan membungkuk diikuti Tatsumi.

"Begitu, ya." ucap pria paruh baya itu setelah meminum kopinya.

"Kalian ingin meraih kesuksesan sebagai seorang prajurit dan menyelamatkan desa kalian." lanjut pria itu.

"Ha'i!" tanggap Naruto dan Tatsumi dengan cepat.

"Tapi kalian sudah tahu, bukan?" tanya pria itu.

"Ibukota kerajaan adalah tempat tempat yang sangat damai. Namun, negara ini dikelilingi oleh tiga ras yang berbeda. Kalian dapat di tugaskan secara terpisah ke perbatasan internasional untuk bertarung." lanjut pria paruh baya itu.

"Kami sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk itu." jawab Naruto tegas.

"Begitu, ya. Semangat kalian luar biasa!" ucap heran pria itu.

"Masa muda meamng harusnya seperti itu." lanjut pria paruh baya itu.

"Apa kalian datang dari desa hanya berdua, Naruto, Tatsumi?", tanya Aria.

"Tidak, kami berempat." jawab Tatsumi.

"Sebenarnya…

 **Flashback: ON**

Terlihatlah sebuah desa yang kini sedang mengalami musim dingin.

"Baiklah! kami berangkat ya, ketua!" ucap Naruto kepada pria paruh baya di depannya yang merupakan kepala desa.

Naruto di temani oleh Tatsumi, seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata coklat, dan gadis manis berambut hitam bermata abu-abu di belakangnya.

"Ya. kau memiliki kemampuan untuk memperkuat satu sama lain. Bawalah kemampuanmu itu, dan ambilah kesempatanmu untuk berhasil." ucap kepala desa

"Serahkan pada kami. kami akan membawa banyak harta ke desa." ucap gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Dengan begitu, kita tidak akan mati kelaparan!" seru pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan bersemangat.

"Yah mungkin butuh waktu 10 tahun untuk membuat nama Layasu menjadi terkenal." lanjut pemuda itu sambil menyembutkan namanya sendiri, Lesayu.

"Lesayu mungkin akan dipenggal kepalanya karena melanggar hukum." ucap gadis berambut hitam itu sambil mengejek Leyasu.

"Oi! Sayo!" teriak Leyasu pada gadis berambut hitam itu yang di panggil Sayo.

"Berhentilah mengatakan seolah-oleh itu akan terjadi!" lanjut Leyasu.

"Kurasa mungkin." ucap Tatsumi.

"Apa kau bilang Tatsumi?" tanya geram Leyasu pada temannya, Tatsumi.

"Hahaha… aku hanya bercanda." jawab Tatsumi dengan santai.

Naruto hanya menetap mereka dengan tersenyum, sementara kepala desa hanya menatap datar ketiga pemuda yang bercanda di depannya.

"Sepertinya kalian semua memiliki semangat yang besar." ucap kepala desa.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto, Tatsumi." panggil kepala desa membuat Tatsumi mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ini adalah hadiah perpisahan terakhir dariku." ucap kepala desa sambil memberikan patung kecil berkepala banteng kepada Tatsumi dan kalung berlian segi enam segi enam kepada Naruto.

"Eh! ketua, kau yakin memberiku kalung ini? bukankah kalung ini lebih baik di jual dan uangnya diberikan kepada penduduk desa?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kalung berlian biru segi enam itu

"Itu kalung milikmu yang kami ambil di tempat pertama kali kami menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di dekat gunung, jadi itu pasti milikmu." ucap kepala desa.

"Kenapa Naruto-san diberi benda berharga sementara aku hanya patung ini?" tanya Tatsumi sambil menunjuk patung miniatur di tanganya.

"Tidak ada yang cocok buatmu, jadi itu saja." jawab kepala desa.

"Oh… begitu." balas Tatsumi.

"Saat di butuhkan-

" jual saja, kan?" tanya Tatsumi dengan memotong perkataan kepala desa.

"Tidak, bodoh!" teriak kepala desa membuat Tatsumi dan Naruto cengok dan Leyasu serta Sayo menghentiakan pedebatan mereka.

"Jaga itu baik-baik dan dewa pasti akan membantumu." lanjut kepala desa.

"Ya. Arigatou, ketua." ucap Tatsumi sambil mengeratkan gengamannya.

Mereka berempat pun melambaikan tanganya pada kepala desa sambil beranjak pergi.

 **Flashback: OFF**

"Dan kami meninggalkan desa dengan semangat yang membara." ucap Tatsumi selesai menceritakan kisahnya membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

'Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan desa, Tastsumi, Leyasu, Sayo' pikir Naruto sambil membayangkan kedua temannya yang lain.

"Tapi setelah itu, beberapa bandit menyerang kami. Sejak saat itu kami terpisah." lanjut Tatsumi membuat Ibu Aria terlihat kecewa.

"Tenang saja. Mereka kuat, jadi kami tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Naruto.

"Tapi Leyasu sangat payah dalam menentukan arah." tambah Tatsumi sambil membayangkan Leyasu marah-marah padanya kerena bilang begitu.

"Kami tidak yakin apakah dia bisa menemukan tempat pertemuan kami atau tidak." ucap Tatsumi.

"Aku paham." ucap Ayah Aria.

"Aku akan menyarankan kalian untuk berkenalan dengan seorang prajurit. Dan juga aku akan meminta pencarian pada kedua temanmu itu." lanjut Ayah Aria.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tatsumi sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Arigatougozaimas!" seru Tataumi sambil membungkuk di ikuti Naruto juga.

"Instingku biasanya tepat. Aku yakin kalian akan segera bertemu dengan mereka berdua." ucap Aria sambil tersenyum.

"Aria-san…" gumam Tatsumi dengan kedua pipinya merona, tapi tidak untuk Naruto karenaelihat senyuman palsu Aria.

'Kenapa dia menunjukan senyuman palsu?' pikir Naruto sambil melihat Aria.

 **Skip Time…**

Saat ini Naruto menatap Ibukota Kerajaan dari balik jendela rumah kediaman Aria.

' **Apa kau merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi besok, Naruto?'** tanya sosok naga berwarna merah di pikiran Naruto.

"Yah, seperti perkataanmu, Ddraig." jawab Naruto bergumam.

' **Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mendapatkan kembali kalung itu jadi kau sudah bisa kembali mengaktifkan Balance Breaker.'** ucap naga merah yang di panggil Ddraig.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Naruto.

Tep!

Tep!

Datanglah Tatsumi di samping Naruto yang juga ikut memandangi Ibukota Kerajaan di malam hari.

"Kita beruntung. Pada akhirnya, kita di selamatkan orang-orang baik." ucap Tatsumi.

"Heh! kau terlalu percaya pada orang baru di kenal, kau lihat bukan tadi siang kita baru saja ditipu." balas Naruto.

"Urusai, Naruto!" teriak Tataumi sambil mencak-mencak.

"Sekarang tinggal Sayo dan Leyasu, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga menunggu mereka. Kuharap mereka berdua dapat sampai ke Ibukota dengan selamat." jawab Tatsumi.

"Kuharap juga begitu." balas Naruto.

Mrereka kembali menatap Ibukota Kerajaan dari balik jendela dengan sunyi tanpa membuka pembicaraan.

 **Esok harinya...**

"Selanjutnya kita akan ke toko itu!" ucap Aria sambil menunjuk sebuah toko.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Ojou-sama!" balas salah satu pengawal Aria yang terlihat sedang membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak kado bersama rekannya.

"Belanjaannya cukup banyak, ya. Jumlah belanjaannya benar-benar fantastia" ucap Tatsumi sambil melihat begitu banyaknya barang yang di beli Aria di atas kereta kuda.

"Kau benar." balas Naruto sambil mempersetujui perkataan Tatsumi.

"Tak hanya Ojou-sama yang seperti itu, semua wanita pasti melakukannya." ucap pengawal yang menjaga kereta kuda tersebut.

"Benarkah? yang aku tahu, mereka memilih apa yang mereka kenakan saja." ucap Naruto dengan heran pada pengawal itu sambil membayangkan Sayo yang marah-marah padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto, Tatsumi." panggil pengawal itu.

"Ha'i!" seru Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Coba lihat itu! di sana, kau dapat melihat di jauhan, pusat Ibukota Kerajaan itu adalah istana." ucap pengawal itu sambil menatap kejauhan lebih tepatnya istana kerajaan.

"Besarnya!" teriak kagum Tatsumi.

"Di situ tempat seirang kaisar yang bisa mengubah suatu negara berada?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Bukan. Sedikit berbeda dari itu." jawab pengawal sambil melihat kiri-kanan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan istana itu?" tanya Naruto.

Pengawal itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan Tatsumi dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada seorang kaisar, tapi dia hanya seorang anak kecil. Perdana Menteri mengontrol kaisar itu dari bayang-bayang. Karena itulah negara ini menjadi busuk." jawab pengawal itu.

"Busu-

Klep!

Perkataan Tatsumi harus terpotong karena pengawal itu membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan, Naruto mulai zedikit mengerti dengan itu membuatnya diam saja.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Jika ada yang mendengar kita, mereka akan memenggal kepala kita." ucap pengawal itu sambil menengok kiri-kanan.

"Kalau begitu… Desa kami juga menderita karena dari pajak yang berat." ucap Tatsumi setelah pengawal itu membuka mulutnya.

"Di Ibukota, itu sudah biasa." balas pengawal itu membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi menggeretakkan giginya karena kesal.

"Dan lalu, ada orang seperti mereka juga." ucap pengawal itu sambil menunjuk ketiga poster bergambar buronan.

"Night Raid?" pikir Naruto.

"Mereka sekelompok pembunuh yang menakutkan di Ibukota Kerajaan. Sesuai namanya, mereka menyerang korban di malam hari." ucap pengawal itu.

"Sebagaian besar mereka menargetkan para petinggi eksekutif dan kelas atas di Ibukota. Persiapkan diri kalian" lanjutnya.

"Ha'i!" ucap Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Selain itu bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu?" tanya pengawal itu sambil menujuk belakang Naruto dan Tatsumi. Betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua melihat kota kado yang sangat besar yang di bawa dua pengawal Aria, sementara Aria hanya berlari kecil di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Latihan macam apa itu?!" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit keras.

 **Malam hari…**

Tep!

Tep!

Tep!

Terlihatlah Ibu Aria berjalan di koridor rumahnya sambil membawa sebuah buku.

"Kalau begitu… mungkim aku akan menulis di buku harianku hari ini." ucap Ibu Aria pada dirinya sendiri.

"Emem~ aku tidak bisa menghentikan hobi ini." lanjutnya.

Seeeiiiing…

Craasss!

Tiba-tiba munculah sebuah gunting raksasa membelah tubuh Ibu Aria dari belakang.

Bruk!

Creess!

Terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut ungu yang telah membunuh Ibu Aria dengan cepat, lalu ia mengayunkan gunting itu membersihkannya dari sekujur darah yang menempel yang ia cipratkan ke lantai.

"Maafkan aku." ucap wanita itu sambil membungkuk pada potongan mayat Ibu Aria di depannya.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Tatsumi tiba-tiba tersentak kaget terbangun dari tidur mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tatsumi sambil duduk di kasurnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasakan aura pembunuh yang sangat pekat di rumah ini." jawab Naruto yang juga duduk di kasurnya yang bersebelahan dari kasur Tatsumi.

"Aura pembunuh?" tanya Tatsumi

Mereka berdua pun bergegas keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa senjata mereka. Pikiran mereka kembali teringat dengan poster gambar buronan itu.

"Mungkikah…" gumam Tatsumi sambil berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Hem, aku sepemikiran denganmu." balas Naruto juga berlari di sampingnya di sepanjang koridor.

"Ah!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Tatsumi kembali tersentak, mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka keluar jendela, betapa kagetnya mereka melihat sekumpulan orang berdiri di atas benang merah yang terpantul dari cahaya bulan berwarna mereka di belakamg mereka.

"Mereka…

"Night Raid!" ucap Naruto menyambungi perkataan Tatsumi.

"Hanya karena dia kaya, mereka menargetkan tempat ini, juga?" tanya Tatsumi

"Kupikir bukan begitu. Sepertinya mereka punya alasan lain menargetkan tempat ini." jawab Naruto.

"Kalau bukan itu, apa?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Kau tanya mereka langsung saja." jawab Naruto cuek.

"Kau ingin aku mati, hah!" bentak Tatsumi.

"Mungkin." balas Naruto sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Grrr… terserahlah." balas Tatsumi tidak lagi menanggapi Naruto.

Terlihatlah dari balik jendela, nampaklah para pengawal keluar dari rumah kediaman Aria sambil membawa senjata untuk menghadapi Night Raid.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Kau tidak lihat mereka membawa senjata, mungkin mereka ingin menghadapi Night Raid." jawab Naruto.

"Apa kita akan membantu mereka?" tanya Tatsumi lagi.

"Kita lihat saja dulu." jawab Naruto lagi.

"Target kita adalah tiga penjaga, Akame-chan." ucap salah satu anggota Naight Raid yang merupakan seorang pemuda berambut hijau pada temannya gadis berambut hitam yang berkibar-kibar di terpa angin yang ia panggil Akame.

"Mereka harus di musnakan." balas Akame sambil menatap tajam ketiga pengawal itu.

Tiba-tiba Akame menjatuhkan dirinya kebelakang dan mendarat ke permukaan dengan berlutut.

Duuar!

Munculah sesosok misterius memakai armor abu-abu sambil membawa tombak di punggungnya dan jatuh di belakang Akame.

Akame pun berdiri dari berlutut dan menatap tajam ketiga pengawal itu dengan mata merahnya.

Crik!

"Demgar, jangan mendekati pedang itu." ucap salah satu pengawal pada kedua rekannya.

"Huuuaaa!" teriak salah satu pengawal sambil berlari mendekati Akame.

Criiing!

Akame pun melesat dengan cepat tanpa di sadari pengawal itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal dan berdiri di belakang pengawal itu.

Craass!

Tiba-tiba leher pengawal itu memuncratkan darah setelah terkena serangan tiba-tiba Akame.

"Hyaa!" ucap sosok yang memakai armor abu-abu itu sambil melemparkan tombaknya ke salah satu pengawal sampai tertembus perutnya.

"Kematian yang pantas untuk orang yang busuk sepertiku." ucap pengawal yang lehernya sudah terkena sayatan pedang Akame, dari lehernya keluar simbol-simbol berwarna darah dan menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ada apa dengan orang-orang itu? mereka monster!" ucap pengawal yang maaih pada dirinya sendiri sambil mencoba kabur.

Duar!

Tiba-tiba kepala pengawal itu belubang terkena lesatan peluru yang melewati kepalanya.

"Menyedihkan sekali. Melarikan diri ketika menghadapi musuh." ucap penembak pengawal itu yang merupakan seorang gadis berambut pink di kuncir dua dan memiliki mata berwarna pink membuat pemuda berambut hijau di sebelahnya sedikit takut membayangkan dirinya adalah pengawal itu.

"Tidak, mereka memang tidak bisa melarikan diri, bukan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan sedikit keringat di pipinya.

"Benar-benar dimusnakan dalam sekejap. Seridaknya kita harus melindungi Aria-sama!" ucap Tatsumi sambil melenggang pergi.

"Hoi! hoi Tatsumi, jangan tinggalkan aku." ucap Naruto sambil mengejar Tatsumi.

Di tempat lain, terlihatlah Ayah Aria sedang di cekik sampai terangkat tubuhnya oleh Leone yang merupakan orang yang telah menipu Naruto dan Tatsumi kemarin, tapi dengan perubahan yang berbeda di tubuhnya membuat rambutnya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

"To-tolong aku. Aku memiliki anak perempuan." ucap lirih Ayah Aria.

"Tenanglah. Kau akan mati bersamanya di dunia lain." ucap Leone.

"Bahkan putriku… apa kau sama sekali tak memiliki rasa belas kasihan?" tanya lirih Ayah Aria.

"Belas kasihan? apa itu?" tanya Leone sambil mengeratkan cekikkannya membuat pria paruh baya itu mati seketika.

Sementara itu di tengah hutan, nampaklah putri Aria yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa di tarik oleh pengawalnya.

"Ojou-sama, cepat lewat sini!" ucap pengawal itu sambil berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Aria juga sambil berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Kita harus sampai ke gudang! kita akan aman di sana!" ucap pengawal itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Aria.

"Ketemu juga!" ucap Tatsumi sambil mengatur napasnya di ikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya membuat Aria dan pengawalnya berhenti melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi? Naruto?" tanya Aria kaget.

"Kalian datang di saat yang tepat. Kami akan ke gudang dan menunggu pihak berwenang." ucap pengawal Aria.

"Sementara itu, kalian berdua usir mereka pergi." lanjut pengawal itu.

"Apa! kau gila ya? kami baru saja melihat mereka membunuh dengan cepat dan kau menyuruh kami melawannya?!" tanya Naruto dengan membentak.

"Tapi ini untuk keselamatan Ojou-sama." balas pengawal Aria.

Wuush!

Tiba-tiba muncul Akame jatuh dari langit dan mendarat ke permukaan dengan berlutut di belakang Naruto dan Tatsumi membuat mereka berdua tersentak.

"Cih! kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan lain!" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan katananya di ikuti oleh Tatsumi mengeluarkan pedangnya yang mereka acungkan pada Akame.

Tep!

Wuush!

Tiba-tiba Akame melesat berlari dengan cepat menuju mereka berempat. Naruto dan Tatsumi mengeratkan pegangannya pada senjata mereka.

"Bukan target." ucap Akame sambil berlari semakin mendekati Naruto dan Tatsumi.

Wuush!

Tiba-tiba Akame melompat dan berdiri di atas kepala Tatsumi membuat Naruto sweatdrop melihat celana dalam hitam yang di kenakan Akame.

'Kenapa saat situasi genting seperti ini, aku malah berpikiran mesum?' pikir Naruto.

Wuush!

Akame mendorong kepala Tatsumi sebagai pijakan kakinya melompat.

"Sial!" ucap Tatsumi melihat Akame mendarat tidak jauh di depan Aria dan pengawalnya.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Pengawal Aria pun segera menembakkan puluhan peluru pada Akame, anamun Akame dengan lihai menghindari semua lesatan peluru yang hanya mengenai tanah.

"Target." kata Akame sambil mendekati pengawal itu yang terus menembekkan peluru.

Akame menghindari lesatan peluru yang terlihat seperti angin yang lambat di matanya.

Zuush!

Zuush!

Zuush!

"Musnalah." ucap Akame setelah menghindari peluru itu dengan zig zag dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

Syuuut!

Craaass!

Perut pengawal Aria pun terbelah memuncratkan darah ke sekitarnya membuat Aria yang melihat itu bergetar takut sambil berjalan mundur dan jatuh terduduk.

Akame pun mendekati Aria dan siap mengayunkan kembali pedangnya.

"Musnahlah." ucap Akame sambil siap mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Tatsumi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Akame, namun dengan cekatan Akame berhasil menghindari lesatan pedang tersebut dengan melompat kedepan.

Naruto pun muncul berdiri di depan Aria memberi perlindungan sementara Tatsumi berdiri di garis depan.

"Kau bukan target. Tidak ada alasan untul membunuhmu." ucap Akame.

"Heh! kalau kau ingin membunuhnya lewati dulu mayatku." ucap Naruto sambil menambah kesiagaannya.

"Tapi kau berencana untul membunuh gadis ini, bukan?" tanya Tatsumi pada Akame di depannya.

"Ya." balas Akame singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ya?!" ucap Tatsumi tersentak.

"Sepertinya kita akan bertarung bersama lagi, Tatsumi." ucap Naruto sambil menjajarkan tubuhnya di samping Tatsumi.

"Jika kalian menghalangiku, aku akan membunuh kalian." ucap Akame

"Kalau begitu, kami tidak akan pergi!" ucap Tatsumi sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kedepan.

"Begitu, ya?" tanya Akame.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memusnakan kalian." lanjut Akame sambil memposisikan pedangnya di depan wajahnya dengan tatapan mematikan membuat Tatsumi tersentak, semnatara Naruto hanya memandangnya tajam tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan.

"Ah, lotor sekali." ucap Leone yang sudah menipu Naruto dan Tatsumi sambil berjalam kearah mereka.

"Tumben sekali Akame lama sekali, ya?" tanya Leone pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh! bukankah itu pemuda pirang dan temannya berambut coklat, kenapa mereka ada disini. Betapa tidak beruntungnya mereka berdua, khususnya pemuda pirang itu." lanjut wanita pirang itu sambil berjalan mendekati mereka.

'Dia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa kukalahkan, tapi jika bersama Naruto-san mungkin peluang kami mengalahkannya 60%' pikir Tatsumi sambil menyiapkan mentalnya.

Wuush!

Wuush!

Tatsumi pun melesat memdekati Akame yamg juga melesat ke arah dia, sementara Naruto berlari di belakangnya menjadi pendukung Tatsumi.

"Hyaa!"

Trink!

Kedua pedang Tatsumi dan Akame saling berbenturan menciptakan percikan api.

Syuut!

Duag!

Wuush!

Tiba-tiba datanglah lesatan pedang kearah Akame membuatnya harus menghindar dengan menendang perut Tatsumi sebagai lompatannya kebelakang.

Tep!

Akame pun mendarat dengan sempurana sambil melihat Tatsumi yang memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan yang di bantu berdiri oleh Naruto.

Wuush!

Akame kembali berlari melesat dengan cepat mendekati Naruto dan Tatsumi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Naruto dengan segera mendorong Tatsumi kebelakang dan siap menahan pedang Akame, namun secara mengejutkan Akame menjatuhkan diri dan meluncur di sampingnya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya siap memotong kaki Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto melompat keatas menghindari lesaran pedang yang ingin memotong kakinya, Naruto yang masih di atas udara memposisikan pedangnya kebawah siap di menusuk Akame.

Melihat bahaya di atasnya, Akame pun mengulingkan tubuhnya ke samping menghindari tusukan katana yang hanya menancap di tanah.

"Dia hebat." gumam Leone ambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Akame kembali berdiri dan berlari karah Naruto, namun munculah Tatsumi mengayumkan pedangnya di samping Akame, menyadari bahaya di sampingnya Akame segera menunduk dan menusukkan pedangnya ke dada Tatsumi.

Sriing!

"Uaaaggh!" teriak Tatsumi sambil jatuh ke tanah.

Naruto yang melihat Tatsumi berbaring, tubuhnya bergetar, matanya memandang tubuh Tatsumi yang tergelatak tidak berdaya. Tiba-tiba muncul gauntlet berwarna merah di tangan kiri Naruto dan terus berbunyi.

Boost!

Boost!

Boost!

Zzzttsh!

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di depan Akame sambil menghunuskan katananya membuat Akame tersentak menyadari lawannya sudah ada di depamnya tanpa ia menyadarinya, sementara wanita pirang itu juga tersentak melihat betapa cepatnya Naruto seperti kilat merah.

"Tunggu!" teriak Tatsumi membuat Naruto menghentikan laju pedangnya.

"Kau masih hidup, Tatsumi?" tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangya kebelakang dan menghilangkan gauntlet merahnya.

"Dia kurang waspada mendekatiku." ucap Tatsumi sambil berdiri.

"Aku tidak merasakan pedangku menusuk tubuhnya." ucap Akame.

Tatsumi meronggok sweaternya dan mengeluarkan patung miniatur yang di berikan kepala desa.

"Semua orang dari desaku melindungiku." ucap Tatsumi sambil menunjukkan patung miniatur yang terdapat tusukan pedang di tengahnya.

'Hmm… masih hidup terkena tebasan dari Akame. Mereka berdua memang unik, apalagi pemuda pirang itusepertinya memiliki Teigu.' pikir Leone.

"Musnahlah." ucap Akame kambali memposisikan pedangmya di depannya.

"Kalau begitu kita bertarung lagi." ucap Naruto yang juga memposisikan katannya di depan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kalian mau uang, 'kan? biarkan dia pergi." ucap Tatsumi sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangan ke depan meleraikan Naruto dan gadis berambut hitam yang ia belum tahu namanya.

"Kita tidak sedang berperang. kau akan membunuh gadis lugu seperti dia." lanjut Tatsumi.

Akame dan Naruto kembali melesat saling mengayunkan pedang mereka mencoba menebas satu sama lain.

'Percuma saja, mereka berdua tidak akan memdengar perkataanku.' pikir Tatsumi melihat Naruto dan Akame saling siap menusukkan senjata mereka satu sama lain.

"Tunggu." ucap wanita pirang rekan Akame yang tiba-tiba menarik Akame yang hampir saling membunuh dengan Naruto.

Naruto hanya cengok melihat wanita berambut pirang di belakang gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Akame pada wanita berambut pirang.

"Kita masih punya waktu, 'kan? aku berhutang budi pada mereka berdua." ucap wanita pirang itu.

"Aku pikir aku akan membayarnya." ucap rekan Akame sambil mengedipkan satu matanya membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi bertambah melongo.

"Ah, kau si dada besar yang wakt u itu!" teriak Tatsumi sambil menunjuk wanita di belakang gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Itu benar, aku seorang wanita cantik yang menyukai pemuda pirang itu." jawab wanita pirang itu.

"Eh! APA!" teriak Naruto tersentak kaget dan Tatsumi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Kau tadi berkata membunuh gadis yang lugu?" tanya Leone itu.

"Apa kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama setelah melihat ini?" tanya Leone lagi sambil berjalan mendekati pintu gudang dan menghancurkannya.

Perhatikan baik-baik. Ini adalah kegelapan Ibukota Kerajaan." ucap Leone.

Naruto dan Tatsumi 'pun berjalan di samping Leone dan melihat isi gudang tersebut membuat mereka berdua tersentak.

Mereka berdua melihat berbagai alat penyiksaan di sana dengan mayat-mayat manusia menggantung disana.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" tanya Tatsumi dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Mereka memikat orang dari pedesaan dengan kata-kata manis, lalu menyiksa mereka dan bermain dengan mereka sampai mereka mati." jawab Leone.

"Sa-sampai m-mati?" tanya Naruto.

"Itulah yang sebenarnyanterjadi di rumah ini." jawab Leone.

Tatsumi 'pun berjalan kedepan memasuki lebih dalam gudang tersebut di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Naruto dan Tatsumi membulatkan mata mereka melihat tubuh gadis temanya menggantung di atas.

"Sayo… oi, Sayo? apa itu kau, Sayo?" ucap Tatsumi dengan tubuh bergetar, sementara Naruto berlutut sambil memandangi tubuh Sayo yang penuh dengan luka-luka dan darah.

"Seseorang yang kau kenal 'kah?" tanya Leone.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau tidak bisa lolos dengan mencoba melarikan diri seperti itu." ucap Leone sambil menangkap Aria yang mencoba kabur dengan mengendap-endap.

"Orang-orang di rumah ini yang melakukan semua ini, bukan?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Benar. Karena para penjaga diam saja, mereka juga ikut bersalah." jawab Leone.

"Itu bohong!" seru Aria mencoba membela diri.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada tempat ini! apa kalian percaya pada orang yang menyelamatkan kalian atau orang-orang ini?" lanjut Aria.

"Naruto… Tatsumi…" ucap sebuah suara mengalihakan pandangan Naruto dan Tatsumi le sebuah sel.

"Apa kalian, Tatsumi? Naruto?" tanya orang yang berada di dalam sel itu adalah Leyasu dengan sekujur tubuhnya penuhi bercak merah.

"Ini, aku." ucap Leyasu.

"L-leyasu?" tanya Tatsumi sambil mendekati sel tahanan Leyasu.

Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan mata melihat keadaan teman mereka yang satunya.

"Gadis itu mengundang Sayo dan aku ke rumahnya. Dan setelah kami makan, kami pingsan. Dan saat kami bangun, kami berada di sini." ucap Leyasu dengan bergetar.

"Ga-gadis itu menyiksa Sayo sampai mati!" teriak Leyasu dengan tubuhnya merosot kebawah.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Aria sambil melepaskan tangan Leone dari kepalanya.

"Kalian semua hanya orang desa yang tidak berharga, kan?! sama seperti binatang! aku bebas melakukan apa pun yang aku lakukan pada mereka, bukan?" Aria dengan wajahnya seperti Iblis.

"Dan wanita itu… meskipun dia hanya sapi, tapi rambutnya halus! memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? walaupun sebenarnya rambutku berantakan!" ucap Aria sambil menunjuk mayat Sayo yang penuh luka dan darah.

"Karena itulah, aku membuatnya semenderitaungkin! harusnya dia bersyukur ada orang yang perhatian dengannya!" ucap Aria seperti Iblis.

"Sebuah keluarga sadis, menyamar sebagai seorang yang baik!" ucap Leone membuat Akame mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Maaf mencampuri urusanmu.* lanjutnya.

"Musnahkan." ucap Akame.

"Tunggu." ucap Naruto menghentikan aksi Akame.

"Jangan-jangan… kau masih ingin melindunginya bersama temanmu?" tanya Leone.

"Tidak." jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan katananya.

Syuuut!

Craaass!

Bruk!

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" teriak Naruto setelah mengayunkan katananya memenggal kepala Aria sampai terputus dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Aku tahu dia dan temannya benar-benar membenci wanita itu sekarang, dia juga membunuhnya tanpa ragu.' pikir Leone sambil menatap Naruto yang kembali menyarungkan katananya.

"Hehe… Naruto memang hebat. Tidak salah Sayo menyukainya." ucap Leyasu di pelukan Tatsumi yang terlihat menundukkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Leyasu memuntahkan darahbdari mulutnya membuat Tatsumi tersentak dari lamunanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di lanta. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah Naruto yang juga mengkhawatirkan temannya itu.

"Leyasu…

"Itu adalah tahap akhir Lubora." ucap Leone memotong perkataan Tatsumi.

"Nyonya rumah ini sangat senang membius korbannya. Dan dia menulis hal itu secara rinci dalam buku hariannya." ucap Akame.

"Dia tidak akan selamat." lanjutnya membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi tersentak.

"Naruto… Tatsumi…" gumam Leyasu.

"Leyasu!" panggil Naruto.

"Sayo tidak akan pernah menyerahkan dirinya pada wanita jalang itu! bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya." ucap Leyasu.

"Dia sangat keren. Karena itluah Leyasu-sama ini pun… juga akan jadi keren zampai kematiannya tiba." lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang di penuhi darah ke atas dan mengepal sampai jatuh kebawah.

"Sepertinya dia terus membawa tekadnya sampai kematiannya." ucap Akame.

Naruto dan Tatsumi 'pun menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Leyasu.

"Apa yang terjadi di Ibukota ini?" tanya Tatsumi ssambil memeluk tubuh Leyasu.

"Ayo pergi." ucap Akame tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tatsumi membuat Naruto sedikit geram.

"Oi. Bagaimana kalau kita bawa kedua anak ini bersama kita?" tanya Leone.

Leone menarik dan menyeret kedua pemuda itu keluar dari gudang dengan memberontak.

"Markas rahasia kita sedang kekurangan orang." ucap Leone.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? lepaskan kami!" ucap Naruto sambil terus memberontak.

"Kami harus mengubur mereka berdua!" ucap Tatsumi juga memberontak.

"Oh, nanti kalian akan membawa tubuh mereka ke rahasia kami." ucap Leone.

"Tak perlu khawatir." lanjutnya.

"Lepaskan kami!" teriak Naruto dan Tatsumi bersamaan.

"Kalian terlambat!" teriak gadis berambut pink di atas benang bersama kedua rekannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? dan apa itu? teman baru kita." ucal gadis itu sambil menatap Naruto dan Tatsumi yang dia rangkuk di pundaknya.

"Oh, apa aku belum memberitahukanmi?" tanya Leone sambil menjatuhkan Naruto dan Tatsumi ke permukaan.

"Mulai sekarang, kalian salah satu dari kami." lanjutnya.

"Selamat sudah mejadi anggota Night Rai!" ucap Leone sambil berdiri di depan Naruto dan Tatsumi bersama keempat rekannya.

"Uh! kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?!" tanya Tatsumi dengan membentak.

"Dan aku ingin cepat-cepat menguburkan teman kami!" teriak Naruto.

"Menyerah saja. Setelah dia bulatkan tekadnya, Leone tidak akan menyerah." ucap Akame sambil menyebitkan nama temanya pada Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Sesuai dugaanku, kau mengenalku dengan sangag baik, ya." balas Leone sambil mengusap kepala Akame.

"Bulatcchi, kuserahkan mereka padamu." lanjut Leone pada sesosok berarmor abu-abu.

Tiba-tiba saja sosok berarmor itu merangkul Naruto dan Tatsumi di keteknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto sambil mencoba memberontak.

"Aku akan memukulmu, baju besi." ucap Tatsumi.

"Tenang saja. Semuanya akan segera membaik." ucap sosok berarmor itu sambil memandang Naruto dan Tatsumi dengan cahaya-cahaya di sekitarnya membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi melongo.

"A-apa?" tanya kaget Tatsumi.

"Misi selesai. Waktunya kembali." ucap Akame.

Mereka semua pun melompat dari atas dan turun kebawah dengan sinar bulan menyertai mereka.

"Apa-apan situasi ini?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Sepertinya kita akan di culik." jawab Naruto.

"TIDAK!" teriak Tatsumi mengema di malam hari.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Ending:**

 **Miku Sawai - Konna Sekai, Shiritakunakatta**

 **A/N: Yo! kini God Loki telah membuat fic baru Naruto Crossaver Akame Ga Kill! karena terinspirasi anime itu yang baru-baru ini saya tonton. Jadi tolong tanggapannya dengan review atau PM untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini atau tidak karena word ini tergolong panjang jadi butuh waktu yang sangat membuatnya. Sia-sia 'kan jika melanjutkan ini tapi tidak ada yang menggemarinya. Jika ingin menanyakan Naruto mempunyai Boosted Gear anggap saja itu kekuatan terpendam Naruto.**

 **Profil Naruto**

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Umur: 18 tahun**

 **Item:**

 **Kusanagi**

 **Ascalon**

 **Ability Boosted Gear:**

 **Boost**

 **Balance Breaker: Scail Mail**

 **Juggernaut Drive**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**K-Night Raid**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Akame Ga Kill! - Tashiro and Tetsuya**

 **Genre:**

 **Action, Adventure, Angst, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X Mini Harem**

 **Tatsumi X Mini Harem**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, Boosted Gear!Naru, Charadeath(maybe), Gore, and NC-17.**

 **Plot:**

 **Akame Ga Kill!**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto dan Tatsumi bertekad ke ibukota untuk mendapatkan uang demi desanya yang kelaparan, dan menemukan dunia korupsi yang tak terbayangkan, semua menyebar dari Perdana Menteri bejat yang mengontrol telinga anak Kaisar. Setelah hampir menjadi korban korupsi ini sendiri, Naruto dan Tatsumi direkrut oleh Night Raid, sekelompok pembunuh yang didedikasikan untuk menghilangkan korupsi yang mengganggu kerajaan.**

 **Di pinggir tebing**

'Kita berempat bersumpah saat kita mati, kita akan mati bersama!' ucap Sayo yang mengema di kepala Tatsumi.

"Ya. Kita akan menjadiorang sukses di kota dan menghasilkan banyak uang! kita akan menyelamatkan desa kita!' ucap Leyasu yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala Tatsumi juga.

'Kita pernah mengatakan itu. Dan sekarang, kami hanya berdua.' pikir Tatsumi sambil memandangi kuburan kedua temanya bersama Naruto di sampingnya.

"Semoga kalian tenang di alam sana." ucap Naruto.

Cuuutt!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang empuk menekan kepala Naruto dari atas membuatnya tersentak, sementara Tatsumi yang melihat itu tersentak kaget dengan mulut terbuka dan mata menjadi putih.

Sang pelaku, Leone secara sengaja menekan Oppainya kepala Naruto dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Huwaa! a-apa yang kau lakukan dada besar?!" tanya Naruto membentak sambil lari ke depan menghindari Leone.

"Apa kalian sudah memutuskan bergabung dengan kami?" tanya balik Leone.

"Sudah kami bilang, kami-

Greb!

Cuut!

"Tapi kurasa kalian berdua memiliki bakat membunuh." ucap Leone sambil menangkap kepala Naruto dan menekan ke dadanya membuat Naruto bersemu merah di kedua pipinya.

Tatsumi yang melihat itu hanya merutuki nasibnya sambil menangis anime karena tidak bisa memikat wanita cantik.

"Bukan masalah bakat… masalahnya adalah membunuh." balas Naruto menanggapi Leone yang sejak tadi menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan jarinya.

"Yang penting aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada lainnya!" ucap Leone sambil menyeret Naruto dan Tatsumi berjalan di belakang mereka menuju sebuah bangunan di bawah tebing.

 **Opening:**

 **Sora Amamiya - Skyreach**

 **Chapter:**

 **Bunuh Penguasa**

 **Markas Night Raid**

Tibalah mereka di aula tempat berkumpulnya anggota Night Raid, namun saat ini yang hanya duduk di atas bangku hanya seorang wanita berambut ungu, bermata ungu menggunakan kacamata, dan memakai pakaian ala China.

"Kalian masih belum memutuskan untuk bergabung?" tanya wanita itu yang bernama Sheele.

"Itu benar. Sheele, apa kau bisa beri mereka kata-kata penyemangat?" tanya Leone sambil menepuk kepala Naruto dan menyebutkan nama temannya.

"Hmm… sekarang kalian sudah mengetahui markas kami." ucap Sheele memberi jeda.

"Jika kalian tidak bergabung dengan kami, kalian akan dibunuh." lanjut Sheele dengan menatap Naruto dan Tatsumi seperti target selanjutnya untuk di bunuh membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa mengelaknya.

"Kata penyemangat yang membuatku ingin menangis." ucap Tatsumi dengan wajah ingin menangis.

"Kalian harus mempertimbangkan hal ini baik-baik." balas Sheele sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

'Seratus cara untuk mengobati orang yang bodoh?' pikir Naruto dan Tatsumi sambil melihat tulisan di sampul buku tersebut membuat mereka berdua sweatdrop.

"Ini benar-benar sekumpulan orang-orang aneh." gumam Tatsumi dengan raut wajah seseorang menahan muntah.

"Aku setuju kali ini padamu, Tatsumi." ucap Naruto yang juga membuat raut wajahnya seseorang menahan muntah.

"He!" seru seorang gadis kecil berambut pink di kuncir dua di belakang Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Tunggu dulu, Leone. Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka berdua berada di persembunyian kita?" tanya gadis bermata pink dan berpakaian pink itu yang bernama Mine sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Tatsumi.

'Kawai!' pikir Tatsumi dengan mata love-love, sementara Naruto melihat itu mundur kebelakang.

"Karena mereka berdua teman kita." jawab Leone.

"Aku belum menyetujuinya." balas Mine sambil berjalan maju menatap Naruto dan Tataumi secara intens.

'A-apa-apaan ini? kupikir dia itu imut ternyata itu hanya kedok saja.' pikir Tatsumi samnil memandangi wajah Mine yang kawai di depan wajahnya dan Naruto.

"Gagal." ucap Mine sambil membalikkan badannya memunggungi Naruto dan Tatsumi

"Tampaknya kalian sama sekali tidak bisa bertaring dengan profesional seperti kami. Terlihat dari wajah kalian." lanjut Mine membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi tersentak.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Tatsumi geram.

"Jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati. Mine memperlakukan semua orang seperti itu." ucap Leone yang sudah menyebutkan nama temannya dan tanpa bisa mengurangi kekesalan Tatsumi, sementara Naruto hanya menghela napas saja.

 **Halaman dojo**

"Tempat latiha ini bagus untuk menghilangkan stres." ucap Leone sambil menunjukkan sebuah halaman di depan sebuah rumah dojo pada Naruto dan Tatsumi di belakangnya.

"Dan orang yang memiliki keringat di sana itu adalah… Bulag." lanjut Leone sambil menujuk seorang pria berbadan kekar, berambut hitam berjabul khatulistiwa yang sedang memainkan sebuah tongkat kayu.

'Sugoi. Bentuk tubuh yang hebat!' pikir Tatsumi dengan tatapan kagu membuat Naruto menatapnya.

'Apa dia sudah menyimpang karena melihat tubuh pria itu?' pikir Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Huoo!"

Swuush!

Teriak bulat sambil mengayunkan tonkatnya kedepan membuat gelombang angin di depannya.

"Hyaa!"

Wuuuussshh!

Teriak lagi Bulat sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya 360° membuat gelombang angin di sekitarnya menggoyangkan rambut Naruto, Tatsumi, dan Leone yang membuat Tatsumi tercengang.

"Heh~ oh! kalian pasti bocah yang waktu itu." ucap Bulat sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Hei! aku ini bukan bocah, aku sudah 18th tahu!" teriak Naruto geram sambil mencak-mencak tidak jelas membuat Tatsumi dan Leone sweatdrop.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Tatsumi pada Bulat yang berjalan mendekatinya dan menghiraukan Naruto yang masih terlihat geram di sampingnya.

"Ah, ini adalah pertama kalinya kalian melihatku seperti ini." ucap Bulat.

"Aku adalah orang yang memakai armor besi itu." lanjut Bulat membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi membayangkan Bulat dan sosok armor besi itu.

"Namaku Bulat. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." ucap Bulat sambil mengulurkan tanganya dan di sambut Tatsumi.

"K-kami juga." ucap Tatsumi.

"Dia itu homo." ucap Leone tiba-tiba membuat Tatsumi melepaskan jabat tangannya dengan bulat dan mundur kebelakang

Naruto juga sama, ia dengan segera bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Leone walau Naruto lebih tinggi dari Leone.

"Hoi, hoi… dia bisa salah paham, 'kan?" tanya Bulat dengan di backgroud di belakangnya menjadi bunga-bunga mawar.

Tatsumi dan Naruto hanya bisa tersentak, lebih khususnya Tatsumi yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

'Dia tidak menyangkalnya!' pikir Tatsumi.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, terlihatlah pemuda berambut hijau, bermata hijau, dan memakai jubah hijau sedang beebaring terbalik di pinggiran kolam air panas sambil memegang teropong.

"Sudah tiba waktunya Leone-san mandi." ucap pemuda itu yang bernama Lubbock.

"Tak masalah mendapatkan bencana, asal aku bisa melihat oppainya!" seru Lubbock dengan meneteskan air liur di pinggiran bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu…

"Bagaimana kalau aku mematahkan dua jarimu?" tanya Leone yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Lubbock membuat pemuda hijau itu tercekat.

"Aaarrggh!" teriak Lubbock lesakitan dan di banting kepermukaan oleh Leone dengan menginjak punggungnya.

"Kau ini tak pernah jera ya, Lubbock." ucap Leone yang sudah menyebutkan nama temannya lagi.

"Sial! aku masih bisa melakukannya." balas Lubbock sambil menahan sakit karena tangannya di pelintir oleh Leone.

"Kalau begitu selanjutnya lenganmu." ucal Leone sambil menarik tangan kiri Lubbock dan menekan injakkannya pada punggung Lubbock.

"Oh ya, si baka ini bernama Lubbock." ucap Leone sambil menengok kebelakang kepada Naruto dan Tatsumi yang hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat itu.

Langit 'pun mulai sore, dan Leone, Naruto, dan Tatsumi berada di pinggiran sungai.

"Dan berikutnya…

"Kurasa sudah cukup." potong Tatsumi sambil berjalan di samping Leone bersama Naruto.

"Yah, berikutnya adalah seorang gadis cantik." ucap Leone.

"Lihat. Yang disana itu Akame." lanjut Leone sambil menunjuk gadis berambut hitam, bermata merah, dan memakai pakaian hitam seperti seragam dan dasi merah yang bernama Akame yang tengah duduk di pinggiran api unggun besar yang sedang memanggang burung raksasa.

"Cantik dari mananya?" tanya Naruto pada Leone sambil melihat Akame yang rakus memakan daging burung itu.

"Apa dia sedang memakan Evil Bird? dia membunuhnya sendirian?" tanya Tatsumi dengan heran.

"Meski berpenampilan begitu, Akame dibesarkan di alam liar." jawab Leone.

"Leone, kau juga harus mencobanya." ucap Akame sambil melemparkan sepotong daging pada Leone yang berhasil di tangkap Leone.

"Arigatou." balas Leone.

"Apa kalian sudah memutuskan uantuk bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Akame sambil memandang Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Belum…" jawab Tatsumi.

"Kami belum bisa menerima ini semua." ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memberikan daging ini pada kalian." balas Akame.

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali!" gumam Naruto dan Tataumi sambil sweatdrop.

'Dia berusaha membunuhku dua kali… aku tidak menyukaiya.' pikir Tatsumi geram sambil melihat Akame yang mengemut sebuah tulang sisa daging yang telah ia makan.

'Jadi dia gadis yang melawanku waktu itu, hmm… sepertinya dia anak yang polos tapi di besarkan menjadi seorang pembunuh' pikir Naruto.

' **Heh! kurasa dia cukup kuat untuk sebagai lawan latihamu, Naruto'** ucap Ddraig di pikiran Naruto.

"Oh ya, malam ini terlihat berbeda." ucap Leone sambil berjalan mendekati Akame.

"Bos telah kembali." balas Akame.

"Bos?" tanya Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Oh, bos!" seru Leone sambil beejalan memutari burung panggang itu dan melihat seorang wanita berambut silver di potong pendek, bermata ungu di mata kirinya dan mata kananya di tutupi seperti penutup mata bajak laut, tangan kanan mekanik, dan memakai tuxedo hitam ketat yang nama wanita itu Najenda.

"Yo." balas Najenda sambil menyapa Leone.

"Selamat datang kembali. Apa kai membawa beberapa hadiah?" tanya Leone.

"Sebelum itu, Leone…" ucap Najenda memberi jeda.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, tampaknya kau melebihi batas waktu dalam melakasanakan misi." lanjut Najenda sambil mengangkat tangan kananya yang mulai bergetar.

'Gawat!' pikir Leone.

Tiba-tiba Leone berlari kencang menjauhi Najenda, namun tangan mekanik milik Najenda tiba-tiba melesat melewati Naruto dan Tatsumi dan menangkap kembali Leone menyeretnya menuju Najenda.

"Tak baik terlalu lama menikmati baertarung dengan musuh. Kau harus memperbaiki kebiasaanmu itu." ucap Najenda sambil menarik Leone dengan tanhan mekaniknya.

"Aku mengerti, jadi tolong lepaskan benda ini dariku." balas Leone sambil memberontak minta di lepaskan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama kedua anak musa ini?" tanya Najenda pada Leone.

"Bos, bakat mereka berdua sangat hebat!" seru Leone sambil berdiri memegangi lundak Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Oi, hentikan itu!" balas Naruto.

"Apa mereka menjanjikan?" tanya Najenda.

"Tentu." jawab Leone.

"Yah, pokoknya mereka bisa di coba saja dulu." lanjut Leone.

"Memangnya kerja part time?" tanya Tatsumi geram.

"Akame, kumpulkan yang lain." ucap Najenda sambil berdiri dan memakai jubah coklat bergambar burung di punggunnya.

"Aku ingin laporanmu, bersama dengan rincian lebih lanjut tentang mereka berdua ini." lanjut Najenda sambil melenggang pergi.

 **Markas Night Raid**

"Jadi begitu. Aku mengerti situasinya." ucap Najenda sambil duduk di bangkunya dengan Naruto, Tatsumi, dan anggota Night Raid di depannya.

"Naruto… Tatsumi… apa kalian ingin bergabung dengan Night Raid?" tanya Najenda dengan mengulurkan tangan mekaniknya kepada Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Jika kami menolak, apa kami akan mati?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi, bukan berarti kami akan membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja. Kami akan memperkerjakan kalian di bengkel kami." jawab Najenda sambil menarik kembali tanganya.

"Terlepas dari itu, kalian tidak akan dibunuh jika menolak. Bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjut Najenda dengan menajamkan mata kirinya.

"Kami… harus pergi ke ibukota kerajaan, dan menjadi orang sukses, sehingga kami bisa menyelamatkan desa kami dari kemiskinan." jawab Tatsumi sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya dengan erat.

"Kami juga tidak akan menyia-yiakan pengorbanan Leyasu, Sayo untuk datang ke ibukota." ucap Naruto menambahkan perkataan Tatsumi.

"Naruto-san…" gumam Tatsumi.

"Naruto… Tatsumi…. negara ini miskin dan menderita karena pusatnya adalah koruptor. Apa kalian tidak ingin menghabisi sumber kerusakan itu?" tanya Bulat yang ikut angkat bicara dengan gaya cool.

"Sebagai seorang pria!" seru Bulat sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Awalnya, Bulat adalah seorang tentara kerajaan yang terampil. Tapi kemudian dia mengetahui tindak korupsi itu dan menjadi salah satu dari kami." ucap Najenda.

"Tugas kami adalah memusnakan kejahatan di ibukota. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada bekerja untuk orang hina di kerajaan." ucap Bulat.

"Tapi… bukankah dengan hanya membunuh orang-orang jahat tidak akan merubah dunia'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika terus seperti ini, tempat-tempat lain seperti desa kami tidak akan pernah bisa diselamatkan." lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi begitu. Kalau begitu, Night Raid tempat yang sesuai bahkan lebih sempurna umenjadi tempat sempuran untuk kalian."

"Ke-kenapa begitu?" tanya Tatsumi sedikit gugup dengan pernyataan Najenda.

"Jauh di sebelah selatan ibukota ada sebuah camp Tentara Revolusioner, pasukan anti kerajaan." jawab Najenda.

"Tentara Revolusi?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentara Revolusioner dimulai dari kecil, tetapi telah berkembang menjadi sebuah organisasi besar." jawab Najenda sedikit memceritakan tentang Tentara Revolusioner.

Mereka kelompok yang memiliki tujuanuntuk melaksanakan operasi rahasia, seperti membunuh dan mengumpulkan informasi. Itulah kami Night Raid." lanjut Najenda.

"Saat ini, kami sedang melakukan pembasmian tikus-tikus di ibukota. Setelahnya kami membolisasikan akan kamj gunakan untuk pembangunan. Untuk mencapi sumber korupsi yaitu perdana menteri. Dan membunuhnya dengan tangan ini." ucap Najenda sambil mengepalkan tangan mekaniknya.

"Membunuh dengan tangan ini…" gumam Tatsumi.

"Ketika saat itu datang, negeri ini akan berubah." ucap Najenda sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Apa negara baru akan memperlakukan rakyatnya dengan baik?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja." balas Najenda singkat.

"Begitu ya. Sugoi! jadi, membunuh yang kalian lakukan sekarang, pada dasarnya adalah memcari sumber kejahatan dan membuang ke tempat sampah." ucap Tatsumi.

"Dengan kata lain, kalian adalah pembunuh keadilan!" seru Tatsumi.

"Hahahahaha…" tiba-tiba seisi ruangan tertawa mendengar deklarasi Tatsumi.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, Tatsumi. kau bisa menjadi piskopat karena terlalu senang untuk membunuh orang." ucap Naruto membuat Tatsumi tersentak dan pucat pasi.

"APA KATAMU, NARUTO!" teriak Tatsumi memaki Naruto, Naruto yang di perlalukan seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa canggung dan keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Hahaha… gomen-gomen." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tatsumi… tidak peduli bagaimana kalian menyebutnya, intinya kami melakukan pembunuhan." ucap Leone angkat bicara dengan suara di pelankan menambah daya menakutkanya.

"Tidak ada keadilan yang seperti itu." ucap Sheele.

"Semua orang di sini bisa mati setiap saat, sebagai balasan atas tindakan kami." ucap Bulat membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi berkeringat dingin.

"Ah, naif sekali. Bahkan dalam satu abad, dia dan temanya tidak akan siap bergabung dengan kita." ucap Mine sambil berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu dulu." panggil Tatsumi membuat Mine menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Tatsumi, sementara Naruto juga menatap Tatsumi dengan serius.

"Aku…

"Masing-masing dari kami punya alasan untuk bertarung. Tapi kami sudah siap." ucap Najenda memotong perkataan Tatsumi.

"Apa kalian mempunyai tekad yang sama?" tanya Najenda.

"Apa kami akan mendapat kompensasi?" tanya Naruto yang mulai angkat bicara membantu Tatsumi.

"Tentu saja. Jika kalian bekerja keras, aku yakin kalian bisa menyelamatkan desa kalian." jawab Najenda.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan melakukannya! izinkan kami bergabung dengan Night Raid! bukankah begitu Naruto-san?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Aku akan tetap menyelamatkan desa apapun resikonya, walau harus bertaruh dengan nyawa." jawab Naruto.

"Yosh! sudah di putuskan." ucap Tatsumi.

"Perlu kalian tahu, mungkin kalian tidak bisa kembali ke desa kalian." ucap Mine.

"Tidak masalah. Selama orang desa bisa hidup bahagia." balas Naruto pada Mine.

"Sudah diputuskan. Selamat datang di kehidupan pembunuhan." ucap Najenda sambil kembali mengulurkan tangan kananya.

"Tatsumi, Naruto. Pertemua malam ini selesai." lanjut Najenda.

"Akame…" panggil Najenda pada gadis bermata merah itu.

"Kau akan bertanggung jawab atas pelatihan Naruto dan Tatsumi." ucap Najenda membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi tersentak mendengarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangnya kearah Akame yang menatap datar.

"Jika mereka menjadi beban, kau boleh membunuhnya." lanjut Najenda.

"Baik, aku mngerti." balas singkat Akame.

'Apa maksudnya dengan "aku mngerti"?' pikir Tatsumi dengan keringat dingin di sekujur wajahnya.

Greb!

"Hehehe… bekerja keraslah supaya kalain tidak mati! terutama untukmu Naruto-kun." ucap Leone sambil merangkul leher Naruto dan menempelkannya ke Oppainya.

"H-ha'i!" seru Naruto gugup, sementara Tatsumi hanya merutuki nasibnya tidak.

"Dasar tidak berguna." ucap Mine melenggang pergi.

 **Dapur**

"Sayo.. Leyasu… aku sangat bersyukur bisa memasak." gumam Tatsumi sambil mengupas kulit kentang.

Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Tatsumi di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil juga mengupas kulit kentang.

"Aku mau tambah!" seru Mine yang sudah menghabiskan makananya.

"Oh! aku juga!" seru Bulat juga meminta tambah makanan pada Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Aku juga!" seru Lubbock.

"Aku juga!" seru Sheele juga.

Naruto dan Tatsumi pun pucat pasi mendengar perkatan keempat orang di meja makan.

"Sepertinya kita jadi tukang masak di sini." gumam Naruto dan di balas anggukan pasrah Tatsumi.

"Sial!"

"Kita seharusnya menjadi seorang pembunuh, tapi setiap hari kita hanya memasak saja!" seru Tatsumi kesal sambil mengupas kulit apel.

"Hah~ mau bagaimana lagi, Tatsumi. Kita memang di jadikan tukang masak di sini." balas Naruto sambil membelah melon.

"Soalnya, aku yang bertanggung jawab mengenai makanan di markas." ucap Akame ikut ambil adil dalam pembicaraan kedua sahabat ini.

"Kau yang bertanggung jawab supaya bisa mengemil, bukan?" tanya Naruto sweatdrop melihat Akame terus menyomot buah-buah yang sudah di potong.

"Itu tidak benar." jawab Akame.

"Dasar pembohong." ucap Tatsumi lesuh.

"Pakaian memasak itu benar-benar cocok bagi pemula seperti kalian berdua." ucap Mine tiba-tiba sambil memasuki dapur.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanya Tatsumi geram tanpa sengaja menghancurkan apel yang telah ia kupas membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

'Sudah susah-susah dikupas malah dihancurkan.' pikir Naruto.

"Yo! Naruto, Tatsumi!" seru Bulat.

"Bulat…" gumam Tatsumi.

"Apa kalian akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Tatsumi pada Bulat, Mine, Lubbock, dan Sheele di depannya.

"Ya, kami ada tugas di darurat." jawab Bulat.

"Tugas?" tanya Naruto di samping Tatsumi.

"Bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Tatsumi lagi.

"Para pemula tinggal di rumah saja!" seru Mine sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Teruskan saja memotong mentimun atau apapaun yang lainnya!" seru Mine lagi mengejek Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Kenapa dia mempermainkan kami?" tanya Tatsumi bergumam.

"Aku juga sependapat denganmu." jawab Naruto juga bergumam.

"Hahaha… selamat tinggal." ucap Mine sambil tertawa dan berjalan bersama ketiga temannya meninggalkan Naruto dan Tatsumi yang geram.

 **Air terjun**

"Wow… ada tempat indah seperti ini di sini." ucap Tatsumi sambil menatap air terjun di dengan Akame dan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Kau benae, aku tidak menyangka ada tempat seperti ini." balas Naruto sambil menatap kagum air terjun di depannya.

"Hari ini, kita kan mengumpulkan mangsa kita di danau ini." ucap Akame sambil membuka dasinya dan seterusnya pakaiananya.

Naruto dan Tatsumi mengalihkan pandanganya menatap Akame dan tersentak mundur kebelakang dengan wajah merona di kedua pipinya dan membuat Tatsumi terjatuh sambil menutup matanya, sementara hanya tersenyum nista melihat Akame memakai pakaian dalam berwarna putih.

Tatsumi pun membuka matanya menatap Akame hanya memakai bikini putih dan menghela napas.

"Oh, kau sudah pakai bikini." ucap Tatsumi.

"Target kita adalah Koga tuna. Ini adalah lokasi yang terbaik." ucap Akame sambil berjalan mendekati danau.

"Bukankah mereka hewan misterius, langka, dan berbahaya?" tanya Tataumi sambil melihat Akame dari belakang.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tatsumi, Akame malah melompat dan terjun kedalam danau berenang mencari targetmya. Naruto dan Tatsumi hanya melihat dan menunggu Akame di atas tebing.

Tiba-tiba belasan ikan pun bermunculan dan meloncat di atas Naruto dan Tatsumi membuat dua sahabat itu geram betapa lihainnya Akame menangkap ikan.

Akame pun muncul ke permukaan setelah menangkap belasan ikan.

"Menyelamlah ke dalam danau dan hilangkan keberadaan kalian." ucap Akame.

"Saat mangsamu datang langsung serang. Kuncinya adalah komitmen." lanjut Akame.

"Apa kalian bisa melakukannya?" tanya Akame.

"Serahkan padaku!" seru Tatsumi sambil mbuka pakaianya dalam sekejap membuat Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Aku tidak tahu dia bisa atau tidak' pikir Naruto.

 **Meja makan**

"Jadi… pada akhirnya Tatsumi hanya menangkap dua ikan," ucap Najenda sambil menyantap makanan di meja makan di temani Akame, Leone, Tatsumi, Naruto, dan Tatsumi yang tertunduk lesuh.

"Sementara Naruto… dia mendapatkan tujuh ikan." lanjut Najenda dengan melihat keranjang berisikan ke-7 ikan besar di belakangnya.

"Ku dengar kau merobek bajumu dan berteriak " serahkan padaku!" kau masih naif." ucap Leone mengejek Tatsumi, sementara Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Sial, kau Naruto!" bentak Tatsumi pada Naruto membuatnya melepaskan tawanya yang mengema di ruang makan.

"Selanjutnya Leone, aku ingin mendengar tugasmu." ucap Najenda.

"Baiklah. Target kali ini adalah polisi kerajaan, Ogre dan seorang pedagang minyak, Gamal." ucap Leone sambil menyerahkan kedua foto targetnya.

"Menurut klien kita…

 **Flashback: ON**

"Gamal telah membayar Ogre dengan sejumlah uang suap yang besar." ucap seorang wanita mengenakan jubah berbicara pada Leone yang berada di balik pohon di sekitar kuburan.

"Setiap kali Gamal melakukan kejahatan, Ogre menjebak orang lain sebagai kambing hitam. Tunanganku di jadikan kambing hitam dan di jatuhi hukuman mati." lanjut wanita itu.

"Entah bagaimana… memperbaiki kesalahan ini!" ucap wanita itu sambil menangis.

"Aku paham. Aku akan mengirim mereka berdua ke neraka." balas Leone dan menghilang meninggalkan wanita itu yang jatuh berlutut sambil mengucapkan Arigatou terus-menerus.

 **Flashback: OFF**

"Ini bayarannya." ucap Leone sambil menaruh sekantung uang di atas foto kedua targetnya di atas meja.

"Itu cukup banyak." ucap Tatsumi.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak penderitaan wanita itu." ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar, Naru. Aku mencium bau penderitaan di sini…" ucap Leone.

"Dia mungkin telah menjual tubuhnya berkali-kali untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyal ini." lanjut Leone membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi tersentak.

"Tidak mungki…" gumam Tatsumi.

"Apa kau sudah memasyikan kasus ini?" tanya Najenda.

"Aku memeriksa dengan mata dan telingaku sendiri..." jawab Leone.

"Mereka bersalah." lanjut Leone.

"Yosh, Night Raid akan menerima kasus ini. Kita tidak membutuhkan sampah di negara baru. Kita berikan hukuman Tuhan." ucap Najenda ssambil menyalakan rokok.

"Mengurus Gamal adalah hal yang mudah, tapi Ogre menjadi lawan yang tangguh." ucap Leone sambil membayangkan sosok Ogre.

"Sang iblis, Ogre. Dia seorang pemdekar yang sangat terampil yang bahkan membuat para pe jahat takit dengannya…" ucap Leone dengan membayangkan sosok Ogre.

"Biasanya, dia di kelilingi oleh antek-antek, dan jaramg sendirian. Selain itu, dia sangat waspada. Ketika menerima uang suap, dia mengajak Gamal ke ruanganya." lanjut Leone yang masih membayangkan sosok Ogre.

"Ketika dia tidak bertugas, dia minum-minum di pusat kota. Tampaknya saat dia sedang tidak bertugas adalah satu-satunya menyerangnya." ucap Leone.

"Tetapi polisi berjaga dengan ketat di sekitar istana. Akan bahaya bagi seseorang seperti Akame, yang wajahnya dikenal publik." ucap Najenda.

"Oi, oi! aku tidak memiliki poster buronan." ucap Leone sambil menganglat tangan.

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Najenda.

"Semakin kuat musuh, aku semakin bersemangat!" seru Leone.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu Mine dan yang lainnya?" tanya Akame.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu kapan mereka akan kembali, bukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto-san." ucap Tatsumi sambil angguk-angguk.

"Ya." jawab Akame

Brak!

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan sendiri!" seru Tatsumi dengan menggebrak meja.

"Oh? apa kau ingin mengalahkan Ogre?" tanya Najenda mengejek.

"Wah, perkataanmu sombong juga. Sebaiknya kau bertanggung jawab ucapanmu barusan." ucap Leone mengejek.

"Hah~ Tatsumi, kuharap kau tidak mati melawannya nanti." ucap naruto dibuat lesuh.

"Apa katamu!" bentak Tatsumi pada Naruto.

"Saat ini, kau tak akan mampu." ucap Akame.

"Aku juga terampil dalam bermain pedang." balas Tatsumi.

"Aku mengatakan itu karena kau belum mampu membunuh, bahkan jika kau dipasangkan oleh Naruto." ucap Akame membuat Tatsumi tersentak.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau mengayunkan pedangmu dari kebencian." jawab Akame membuat Naruto tertunduk.

"Apa kau bilang, kau bisa membunuh tanpa ragu-ragu setiap saat?" tanya Akame pada Naruto mmbuatnya mengepalkan tanganya.

"Di saat kita duduk… orang lain mungkin bisa di jadikan kambing hitam olehnya, bukan?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan melakukannya!" seru Tatsumi.

"Orang tercinta, dirampas begitu saja dengan alasan konyol. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merasakan hal yang sama seperti ini!" seru Tatsumi lagi membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

'Kau sudah dewasa, heh! Tatsumi' pikir Naruto.

"Sudah diputuskan, Tatsumi dan Naruto, wujudkanlah mimpi kalian…" ucap Najenda.

"Habisi Ogre." lanjut Najenda.

Plak!

"Kata yang bagus Tatsumi" ucap Leone dengan memukul kepala Tatsumi.

"Leone dan Akame, berurusan dengan pedagang minyak." ucap Najenda.

"Ha'i!" seru Leone.

"Diterima." balas Akame sambil beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

"Bagaimana Akame. Saat aku memutuskan, aku pasti akan melakukanya!" seru Tatsumi membuat Akame berhenti.

"Setelah menyelesaikan tugasmu dan laporanmu, Tatsumi, kau akan dianggap sah, begitu juga dengan Naruto..." balas Akame.

"Pada saat ini kesombongan akan menghasilkan… kematian." lanjut Akame membuat Tatsumi tersentak.

"Kuharap kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu, Tatsumi." ucap Naruto.

"Sial."

 **Sore hari, pusat kota**

Naruto, Tatsumi, dan Leone saat ini berdiri memandangi pusat kota dari depan.

"Ini adalah pusat kota. Kalian sudah menghafalkan petanya, bukan?" tanya Leone.

"Ya, kami tahu itu." jawab Naruto.

Tatsumi pun terdiam termenung memikirkan perkataan Akame tadi membuat Naruto dan Leone menatapnya sekejap lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kembali ke depan.

"Tatsumi… mengenai masa lalu Akame. Saat Akame masih kecil, ibukota membelinya dan adiknya." ucap Leone membuat Tatsumi tersentak Naruto hanya memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan saja.

"Dia dan anak-anak lainnya, dalam situasi yang sama, dipaksa menjadi seorang pembunuh, dan dilatih membunuh." ucap Leone mulai bercerita.

"Dia berhasil selamat dari pengalamannya kejam. Dan dia muncul sebagai seorang pembunuh yang bisa melaksanakan perintah ibukota sepenuhnya." ucap Leone melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Namun, Akame yang terus menerus menjalankan misi, dia mulai merasakan kegelapan ibukota. Dan bos kami yang menjadi targetnya, kala itu berhasil membujuknya untuk keluar dari sana dan bergabung dengan tentara Revolusioner, yang benar-benar berjuang demi rakyat." ucap Leone mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Tapi saat ini, sebagian besar rekan-rekannya yang dibesarkan bersamanya telah mati." ucap Leone selesai menceritakan masa lalu Akame.

"Apa kau mengerti, Tatsumi." ucap Leone dengan menatap Tatsumi.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku terlalu puas untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh profesional." balas Tatsumi membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil dikala ia masih menutup mata.

Leone tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandanganya kembali ke depan menatap pusat kota.

"Yah, jika hari ini kalian berhasil, kalian akan mengerti." ucap Leone.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup mengerti dengan sebagai seorang pembunuh mulai saat ini." balas Naruto sambil membuka matanya dan membuat Leone mangalihkan pandanganya kearahnya.

"Ara, ara… kau cukup pintar juga, Naru." ucap Leone sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 **Kediaman Gamal**

"Wah, sekarang aku lebih segar setelah dari kamar mandi. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat." ucap Gamal sambil membersihkanntanganya dengan kain dan berjalan di lorong bernuansa pink kediamannya.

"Ya, aku akan mengirimmu ke suatu tempat, Gamal!" ucap Leone dalam mode Teigu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik bayangan dan langsung mencekik Gamal dari belakang.

Suush…

Crass!

Tiba-tiba muncul Akame dengan pedangnya sudah menancap di dada Gamal dengan cepat.

"Dua gadis sekaligus, kau beruntung." ucap Leone sambil melepas cekikkannya dan Akame mencabut pedangnya yang membuat Gamal terjatuh sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Sekarang… apa yang akan Naru dan Tatsumi lakukan dengan target kita satunya?" tanya Leone.

 **Malam hari, pusat kota.**

Terlihatlah seorang pria tegap berwajah iblis bermata satu di kanan dan luka berbentuk + di mata kirinya, berpakaian kepolisian yang bernama Ogre.

"Setelah melakukan interogasi merepotkan, minum-minum memang enak sekali." ucap Ogre sambi berjalan dengan kedua pipi merona.

"Ano… Ogre-sama." panggil seseorang yang memakai jubah putih menyembunyikan dirinya dan membuat Ogre teralihkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu." ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata Tatsumi.

"Apa itu? katakan saja." balas Ogre dengan menatap Tatsumi.

"Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakannya di depan umum…" ucap Tatsumi sambil menengok kiri-kanan.

 **Di tempat sepi.**

'Aku tidak merasakan kehadiran orang lain' pikir Ogre sambil matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan.

"Oi, bocah." panggil Ogre.

"Di tempat ini bisa, kan?" tanya Ogre membuat Tatsumi berkeringat dingin.

"Ya." balas Tatsumi.

"Sayo, Leyasu… Naruto, aku mengandalkanmu" gumam Tatsumi sambil berbalik badan.

"Aku mohon padamu! tolong rekrut aku menjadi Prajurit Kerajaan!" seru Tatsumi yang tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Ogre.

"Aku harus mendapatkan uang untuk mengirimnya ke desaku." ucap Tataumi sambil menatap Ogre dengan berlina air mata di kedua pipinya membuat Ogre menghela napas berat.

"Sudah kuduga pasti seperti ini. Lakukan saja sesuai prosedur, bodoh!" ucap Ogre sambil menenggang pergi.

Tatsumi pun memicingkan mata dan mulai mengambil pedangnya.

"Tapi...di masa kekurangan seperti ini, penerimanya terlalu ketat." ucap Tatsumi dengan mulai menarik pedangnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi…" balas Ogre dengan memegang gagang pedangnya yang siap di keluarkan.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam sesaat sambil memegang gagang pedang mereka dengan siap bertarung.

"Kau tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan!" seru Ogre membuat Tatsumi geram dan berbalik badan dengan mengayunkan pedangnya.

Crass!

Namun, Tatsumi sudah lebih dulu mengayunkan pedangnya menebas bagian kiri perut Ogre.

"Cepat sekali." gumam Ogre.

'Dan kekuatan yang tidak mengenal rasa takut. Tak kusangka ada orang yang bisa menghadapiku seperti ini.' lanjut Ogre di dalam pikiran.

Bruk!

Ogre pun terjatuh terbaring di permukaan tanah di belakang Tatsumi yang masih memgayunkan pedangnya membersihkannya dari darah Ogre.

"Aku berhasil! bahkan tanpa bantuan Naruto-san." ucap Tatsumi senang sambil membuka tudung kepalanya.

"Oh, benar juga. Aku harus melaporkan hal ini." ucap Tatsumi sambil berbalik badan, tanpa ia ketahui Ogre telah berdiri sambil siap mengayunkan pedangnya membuat Tatsumi tersentak.

"HYAA!"

Trank!

Tiba-tiba muncul Naruto menahan pedang Ogre dengan Kusanagi membuat tubuhnya yang berada di depan Tatsumi terpental menubruk Tatsumi dan terseret kebelakang karena kuatnya ayunan pedang Ogre.

Sreet!

Naruto dan Tatsumi terseret beberapa meter kebelakang setelah menahan ayunan pedang Ogre yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa.

"Kau pikir aku," ucap Ogre sambil mengayunkan pedangnya pada Naruto dan Tatsumi.

Trink!

Namun, dapat di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Sang iblis Ogre," ucap Ogre sambil mengayunkan kembali pedangnya.

Trank!

Tatsumi pun jiga ikut membantu Naruto menahan ayunan pedang Ogre.

"Akan mati di tangan kedua bocah seperti kalian?" tanya Ogre dengan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Trank!

Suush!

Bruk!

Bruk!

Naruto dan Tastumi terpentak kesamping menabrak tembok menghentikan laju mereka.

"Aku yakin kalian bagaian dari penentang pemerintah." ucap Ogre sambil menatap Naruto dan Tatsumi yang jatuh tersungkur.

"Kalian anggota Night Raid, bukan?" tanya Ogre.

"Dua orang lemah tidak ada artinya!" seru Ogre membuat Tatsumi geram, tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang terus berpikir untuk mengalahkan Ogre.

"Di kota ini, yang kuatlah yang berkuasa!" seru Ogre membuat Tatsumi bertambah geram.

Wuush!

Naruto tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal.

Trank!

Namun dengan mudah Ogre menahannya dengan menyilangkan pedangnya di depan dada.

Wuush!

Tep!

Tep!

Tep!

Munculah Tatsumi melesat berlari kearah samping Ogre. Ogre yang merasa terpojok segera mementalkan pedang Naruto dan menahan tebasan Tatsumi.

Sreet!

Naruto yamg terseret beberapa meter kembali menatap Ogre yang tengah menahan pedang Tatsumi.

"Boosted Gear!" seru Naruto.

Sriiing!

Tiba-tiba muncul gauntlet merah denga permata hijau di punggung tanganya.

Boost!

Boost!

Boost!

Terdengarlah suara mekanik mengalihkan pandangan kedua orang yang saling menahan pedang.

"Teigu, kah? menarik sekali bocah." ucap Ogre.

Trank!

Wuush!

Ogre pun mementalkan Tatsumi dan menebaskan pedangnya, tapi dengan cepat Tatsumi melompat kebelakang menghindari ayunan pedang Ogre.

"Hyaaa!" seru Naruto sambil berlari dengan memposisikan pedang Kusanagi disamping.

Ogre memundurkan kaki kirinya dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal.

Traaank!

Buuush!

Munculah gelombang angin saat Naruto menahan tebasan pedang Ogre.

'Kuat sekali.' pikir Naruto sambil menahan pedang Ogre.

Wuush!

Tiba-tiba mucul Tatsumi dengan mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan dada Ogre. Ogre pun mengalihkan pandangnya melihat Tatsumi yang melesat kearahnya, Naruto yang melihat Ogre mulai teralihkan segera menunduk kebawah dan menebas kaki Ogre membuatnya jatuh berlutut dengan mata membulat.

"Rasakan ini!" seru Tatsumi sambil melesatkan pedangnya kearah dada Ogre.

Craass!

Ogre pun tertusuk pedang Tatsumi tepat di dadanya membuat dia memuntahkan darah.

Creett…

Bruk!

Tatsumi segera mencabut pedangnya dari dada Ogre membuatnya tersungkur tidak bernyawa ke permukaan tanah. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyekat keringat di dahinya.

"Kau berhasil, Tatsumi." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Tataumi yang masih memandangi mayat Ogre di hadapannya.

"Apa dia akan bangkit lagi?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Kita pastikan saja," jawab Naruto.

Crass!

Dengan cepat Naruto memenggal kepala Ogre memastikannya untuk tidak bangkit kembali.

"Sepertinya tidak. Ayo kita pergi." lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan pergi bersama Tatsumi meninggalkan mayat Ogre tanpa kepala.

 **Markas Night Raid**

"Aku memuji kalian karena sudah berhasil mengeliminasi target," ucap Najenda yang duduk di bangkunya dengan Naruto, Tatsumi, Leone, dan Akame berdiri di depannya.

"Bagus sekali." lanjut Najenda.

"Arigatou!" seru Tatsumi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Akame? menyelesaikan laporan dan tugas berhasil mengeliminasi musuh tanap goresan." ucap Tatsumi sombong membiat Naruto sweatdrop.

'Padahal aku juga ikut membantunya.' pikir Naruto.

"Ayo, biar aku mendengar persetujuanmu!" seru Tatsumi yang hidungnya tiba-tiba memanjang.

Brush!

Tiba-tiba Akame membuka baju Tatsumi membuat Naruto tersentak melihatnya dan Tatsumi hanya terbengong.

"Apa ini? apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Tatsumi dengan kedua pipi merona.

"Leone, Bos. Tahan dia." akame sambil membuka celana Tatsumi menyisahkan boxernya saja membuat Tatsumi berteriak malu.

"Apa? apa ini?" tanya Tatsumi kepada Akame yang mulai celingak-celinguk mengelilingi Tatsumi membuat dengan kedua pipi memerah.

"Syukurlah." ucap Akame lembut dengan kedua pipi merona.

"Seorang temnaku lernah mati karena dia terlalu bangga melaporkan luka-lukanya, dan ternyata dia di racuni. Aku sedang melihatmu tidak terluka." ucap Akame membuat kedua pipi Tatsumi merona.

"Misi pertama memiliki tingkat kematian yang tinggi. Kalian telah melakukanya dengan baik!" ucap Akame sambil mengulurkan tanganya dan di sambut tangan Tatsumi.

"Y-ya.." balas Tatsumi dengan gugup, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bjsa tersenyum kecil.

"Akame bersikap seperti itu karena peduli padamu." ucap Leone.

"Memasak adalah komunikasi," ucap Najenda.

"Seni pembunuh dipelajari dengan berburu mangsa. Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa ini semua adalah pelatihan kalian?" tanya Najenda.

"Aku tentu menyadarinya dari awal, setelah berhadapan dengan Ogre, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang pembunuh." jawab Naruto.

"Be-benarkah begitu?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Maafkan aku, Akame. aku sudah salah paham." ucap Tatsumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tetaplah hidup untuku, Tatsumi." balas Akame membuat Tatsumi merona di kedua pipinya.

'Kau sudah semakin dewasa, Tatsumi' pikir Naruto dengan memejamkan mata.

"Yosh. Selanjutnya, kalian akan dilatih dengan Mine." ucap Najenda membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi tersentak.

"Selanjutnya aku juga akan memeriksamu Naru," ucap Leone yang tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Eh?" Naruto pun membuka matanya karena merasakan kedua benda lunak di punggunya.

"Aku akan memeriksamu, siapa tahu ada luka di tubuhmu, tapi memeriksanya tidak disini, namun di kamarku." ucap Leone sambil menyeret Naruto.

"Tidak! tolong aku Tatsumi, tolong aku!" teriak Naruto meminta tolong namun tidak ada yang menolongnya dan Tatsumi, Akame, dan Najenda hanya menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Semoga sukses, Naruto-san"! seru Tatsumi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalian jahat!..." seru Naruto mengecil setelah masuk ke kamar Leone.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Ending:**

 **Miku Sawai - Konna Sekai, Shiritakunakatta**

 **A/N:**

 **Yosh. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, mungkin kalian tidak sabarnya menunggu lanjutanya, bukan? tenang saja saya akan selalu update paling cepat itu seminggu setelah pembuat setiap chapter, jadi tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**K-Night Raid**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Akame Ga Kill! - Tashiro and Tetsuya**

 **Genre:**

 **Action, Adventure, Angst, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X Mini Harem**

 **Tatsumi X Mini Harem**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, Boosted Gear!Naru, Charadeath(maybe), Gore, and NC-17.**

 **Plot:**

 **Akame Ga Kill!**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto dan Tatsumi bertekad ke ibukota untuk mendapatkan uang demi desanya yang kelaparan, dan menemukan dunia korupsi yang tak terbayangkan, semua menyebar dari Perdana Menteri bejat yang mengontrol telinga anak Kaisar. Setelah hampir menjadi korban korupsi ini sendiri, Naruto dan Tatsumi direkrut oleh Night Raid, sekelompok pembunuh yang di dedikasikan untuk menghilangkan korupsi yang mengganggu kerajaan.**

 **Di Tengah Hutan**

Kini seluruh anggota Night Raid bersama Naruto dan Tatsumi berlarian di tengah hutan mengejar para penyusup yang telah mengetahui markas mereka.

"Berapa banyak penyusup dan ada di mana mereka?" tanya Najenda lewat Microphone kepada Lubbock yang sedang berlalri bersama Akame dan Bulat di samping kananya dan di susul oleh Leone, Sheele, Mine, Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Berdasarkan sinyal penghalangku, sepertinya mereka ada delapan. Mereka semua ada di sekitar markas." jawab Lubbock menanggapi Akame.

"Lumayan juga, mereka bisa masuk ke area sini. Mungkin mereka sekelompok pembunuh yang ada di sekitar sini." ucap Najenda.

"Berpencar. Jangan sampai mereka lolos." perintah Najenda.

Akame, Bulat dan Lubbock saling berpandangan dan berpencar dengan Bulat ke kanan, Lubbock ke kiri dan Akame tetap lurus ke depan.

"Kalian tidak boleh selalj bertarung berkelompok. Jangan memaksakan diri, ya!" ucap Bulat pada Naruto dan Tatsumi yang berlari beriringan.

"Pertama-tama, konsentrasi pada kemampuan kalian." ucap Bulat.

"Ha'i." tanggap Naruto dan Tatsumi bersamaan.

"Juga, tolong panggil aku "Masbro" atau "Tampan." ucap Bulat yang tiba-tiba sudah di samping kanan Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Roger, Masbro." tanggap Naruto dan Tatsumi bersamaan.

"Kalian memang kompaknya, mungkin jika kalian di pisah butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri." ucap Bulat.

"Kami memang seperti ini sejak lama." balas Tatsumi.

"Dan Tatsumi selalu menempel padaku seperti anak itik." ucap Naruto.

"Benar, eh! APA KATAMU, NARUTO!" bentak Tatsumi dengan kepala membesar kepada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Oke, ayo kita semangat!" seru Bulat.

"Kutunjukan ini pada kalian." ucap Bulat sambil berlari mendahului Naruto dan Tatsumi, tiba-tiba dirinya berhenti dan menapakkan telapak tanganya ke permukaan sambil menghirup napas.

"Incursio!" seru Bulat, tiba-tiba muncul api dan sosok ksatria naga setengah badan di belakangnya.

Tubuh Bulat'pun di lilit cahaya dan merubahnya menjadi ksatria Incursio dengan armor abu-abu berjubah putih dan membawa tombak berujung lebar berwarna merah.

"Wah, sugoi!" seru Tatsumi senang, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dengan memejamkan mata.

'Perubahanku lebih keren dari itu.' pikir Naruto sombong.

"Benarkah? ini adalah Teigu Incursio." ucap Bulat.

"Teigu?" tanya Tatsumi penasaran.

"Sebuah alat yang di ciptakan raja zaman dulu." jawab Naruto menanggapi Tatsumi.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi aku sangat bersemangat!" seru Tatsumi mengabaikan Naruto yang hanya pundung di dekat pohon.

"Oh, jadi kau mengertinya? kedahsyatannya!" seru Bulat membuat Naruto tambah pundung.

'Kenapa aku di satukan dengan kedua orang bodoh ini.' pikir Naruto.

Suasana hutan'pun tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi dengan angin berhembus yang menambah kesunyian hutam itu.

Bulat, Tatsumi dan Naruto hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan memikirkan penyusup yang bersembunyi di dalam hutan.

"Musuh." ucap Tatsumi.

"Kau benar." balas Bulat.

Naruto terus memandang lurus ke depan di dalam hutam, hembusan angin'pun terus terdengar tapi tidak menghilangkan konsentrasi Naruto bersiap melawan para penyusup.

"Ikuzo! lihat baik-baik kekuatan Teigu ini." ucap Bulat dengan menatap Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Ya!" balas Tatsumi bersemangat.

 **Opening:**

 **Sora Amamiya - Skyreach**

 **Chapter:**

 **Bunuh Kepedulianmu**

 **Di Pinggir Sungai**

Terlihatlah Akame saat ini berhadalan dengan ketiga penyusup yang sedang mereka buruh saat ini.

"Wajahnya ada di poster buronan." ucap salah satu penyusup.

"Sudah kuduga, markas Night Raid ada di sekitar sini." tanggap salah satu rekan penyusup.

"Dia gadis yang imut juga ya." ucap penyusup yang bertubuh paling besar.

"Sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang dulu sebelum membunuhnya. Jangan terlalu menyakitinya, lo." balas penyusup yang terlihat bertubuh paling kecil di antara kedua temannya.

 _ **Zing!**_

Tiba-tiba Akame sudah berada di belakang mereka setelah mengayunkan pedangnya secara cepat.

"Hah." gumam penyusup yang paling besar dengan lehernya sudah mengeluarkan darah bersama rekannya yang bertubuh paling kecil.

"Penjagaan kalian terlalu lemah di wilayah musuh." ucap Akame pelan.

"Terlalu cep-

"Gaahk!" teriak mereka berdua dengan lehernya memyemburkan darah semebul menyelesaikan ucapannya, sementara rekan kedua penyusup itu tubuhnya bergetar sambil memegangi lehernya yang berdarah.

"Sial, setidaknya satu orang-

 _ **Deg!**_

 _ **Deg!**_

Tiba-tiba jantung penyusup itu berhenti berdetak dengan simbol aneh di permukaannya, simbol-simbol aneh itu tiba-tiba keluar dari leher penyusup itu dan merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Racun terkutuk dari bekas lukaku?" tanya penyusup itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Bruk!

Pada akhirnya penyusup itu terjatuh ke permukaan dan tewas menyusul kedua rekannya setelah Akame penyarungi kembali pedangnya.

"Satu tebas, mati." ucap Akame pelan sambil memandangi ketiga penyusup yang telah ia bunuh.

 **Di Tengah Hutan**

"Kami ketahuan, ya… tapi, kami sudah tahu markas Night Raid. Tidak salah lagi, informasi ini bernilai besar." ucap salah satu penyusup yang tengah berlari menembus hutan.

Sementara itu dari kejahuan, nampaklah Mine yang tengah mengintai penyusup itu dengan Teigu senjata miliknya.

"Kaburnya sudah agak jauh, ya…" gumam Mine.

"Mungkin tidak terlihat jelas sih, tapi…" gumam Mine kembali sambil berdiri.

Wuush…

Tiba-tiba munculah salah satu penyusup dengan melompat di belakamg Mine dengan siap mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Mine yang dia sangka tidak mengetahui keberadaannya membuat Mine menyeringai.

"Kena kau!" seru penyusup itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal yang ingin membelah Mine.

 _ **Craazz!**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah gunting raksasa telah membelah bagian perut penyusup itu dari belakang.

"Maaf." gumam Sheele yang merupakan pelaku pembunuhan tersebut.

"Arigatou, Sheele." ucap Mine.

"Pemandangan yang bagus. Cuma jarak segini tidak masalah!" seru Mine dengan mengacungkan kembali Teigunya membidik salah satu penyusup yang mencoba kabur.

 _ **Suing…**_

Dari moncong Teigu Mine terkumpulah cahaya api berbentuk vertikal.

 _ **Baaast!**_

Melesatlah cahaya api atau laser berskala besar mengarah ke penyusup tadi yang terua berlari tanpa tahu bahaya mendekatinya.

Penyusup itu mengarahkan pandanganya ke belakang, betapa kaget dan paniknya ia melihat laser berskala besar sudah ada di belakangnya.

DUUAR!

"AAAARGH!" teriak penyusup itu bersamaan dengan tubuhnya lenyap termakan cahaya laser.

Mine dan Sheele hanya memandangi asap tempat bidikan laser senjata Teigu Mine dari atas tebing.

"Oke, kena." gumam Mine senang, sementara Sheele di belakangnya hanya tersenyum melihat Mine berhasil.

"Semakin besar masalah yang kuhadapi, semakin besar daya tembak Pumkinku." ucap Mine sombong.

 **Di Tempat Leone**

"Oh." tanggap Leone dengan telinga kucingnya bergoyang.

"Itu tadi suara Pumpkin Mein, ya. Mengejutkan sekali, sampai itu… kalau aku sih, cuma perlu berubah jadi binatang dan menyerang mereka." ucap Leone dalam perubahan Teigunya sambil menatap tangan berbulunya yang berlumuran darah penyusul yang ia duduki saat ini.

"Mudah sekali!" seru Leone senang.

 **Di Dalam Gua**

"Jadi alasan kenapa pertarunganku sangat musah, ternyata kamu seorang gadisnya?" tanya Lubbock yang saat ini tengah menjebak salah satu penyusup yang merupakan seorang perempuan di dalam benang-benangnya.

"Kumohon ampuni aku!" seru penyusup perempuan itu dengan merintih kesakitan karena lilitan benang-benang Lubbock mengikatnya dengan sangat kencang membuat tubuh penyusup itu luka-luka.

"Aku mau melakukan apa'pun." ucap penyusup itu dengan menangis sambil menatap Lubbock meminta belas kasihan.

"Tidak bisa. Aku kenal seseorang yang mati karena di gida oleh gadis." balas Lubbock sambil mengeratkan lilitan benangnya pada penyusup perempuan itu yang tengah mengerang kesakitan dan tewas seketika.

Lubbock'pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan penyusup itu yang telah tewas sambil mengembalikan benang-beangnya kedalam sarung tanganya.

"Ah, membosankan saja… inilah kenapa, misi ini benar-benar menyebalkan…" ucap Lubbock sambil berjalan kembali pergi meninggalkan gua.

 **Di Tempat Naruto dan Tatsumi**

"Hyaa!" seru Tatsumi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya menebas salah satu penyusup yang merupakan manusia serigala.

 _ **Crass!**_

Tatsumi'pun menebas tepat di perut manusia serigala itu sampai memuncratkan banyak darah.

"AWAS KAU!" teriak rekan manusia serigala itu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya di belakang Tatsumi.

 _ **Trink!**_

Tiba-tiba datanglah Naruto dari atas menahan ayunan pedang itu dengan Kusanagi dalam keadaan melayang.

Tatsumi membulatkan mata karena melihat serangan yang hampir mengenai berhasil di blok oleh Naruto.

Tatsumi segera melompat kedepan menjaga jarak dari pertarungan Naruto dan penyusup itu.

 _ **Tep!**_

Naruto yang sudah mendarat ke permukaan melancarkan tendangan kaki kananya ke perut penyusup itu membuatnya terjerembab kebelakang.

"Huooo!" seru Naruto sambil melesatkan tusukkan pedang Kusanagi ke perut penyusup itu sampai tembus ke punggungnya yang membuatnya tewas dalam gengaman Naruto.

"Huff~ hampir saja." gumam Tatsumi dengan menghela napas.

"Kau harus selalu waspada, Tatsumi." ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i, Naruto-san!" seru Tatsumi.

 **Di Tempat Bulat**

Bulat'pun saat ini tengah di kepung oleh beberapa penyusup yang sedang berlari memutarinya.

Bulat nampak diam saja saat para penyusup itu memutarinya, tanda di duga para penyusup itu melompat dan berusaha menyerang Bulat dari udara.

"Hyaa!" seru para penyusup sambil mengayunkan senjata mereka.

Kedua mata Bulat tiba-tiba bersinar, dengan cepat Bulat memutari tombaknya ke kiri-kanan, atas-bawah dengan cepat menebasi para penyusup sampai hanya tersisa darah mereka saja.

Naruto dan Tatsumi yang baru datang menghampiri Bulat harus terheran dengan kehebatan Bulat.

"K-kuatnya…" gumam Tatsumi.

"Kurasa lebih dari itu." tanggap Naruto.

"Inikah… kekuatan Night Raid?" tanya Tatsumi pada dirinya sendiri dengan memandangi Bulat yang tengah bermandikan darah para penyusup.

"Jadi kalian selamatnya, Naruto, Tatsumi." ucap Bulat yang telah melepaskan Teigu Incursio dan melihat Naruto dan Tatsumi menghampirinya.

"Y-ya." balas Naruto pada anggota Night Raid yang tengah berkumpul kembali.

"Kalau begitu, kalian hebat. Itu baru janji, Tatsumi Naruto." ucap Bulat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dengan tertawa senang.

Naruto dan Tatsumi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang juga.

"Ya!" seru mereka berdua.

 **Markas Night Raid, Malam Hari**

Tampaklah di kedua kasur berbeda, tertidurlah Naruto dan Tatsumi di balik selimut yang tengah di sinari rembulan dari balik jendela.

Tubuh Tatsumi pun mengeliat dan memposisikan tubuhnya telentang bersamaan dengan matanya yang terbuka.

"Pembunuh dan juga revolusi baru, Night Raid." gumam Tatsumi lesuh.

Naruto yang sedang tertidur kesamping menghadap sinar bulan dengan segera membuka matanya karena mendengar perkataan Tatsumi.

'Ku rasa hidup ini akan sulit nantinya.' pikir Naruto.

' **Kau sudah membuat keputusan, Naruto.'** ucap Ddraig di pikiran Naruto.

'Hehehehe… sepertinya kau benar.' balas Naruto.

"Sepertinya, aku dan Naruto bergabung dengan kelompok yang menakjubkan." ucap Tatsumi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Uh!"

Tatsumi pun tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di atasnya setelah ingatan sekelebat sosok Bulat tadi siang.

Naruto yang mendengar Tatsumi bangkit dengan segera dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Tatsumi yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengingat Bulat tadi siang." jawab Tatsumi dengan napas terengah-engah.

'Kenapa dia?' pikir Naruto.

'Kenapa di mimpiku ada wajah Masbro!' pikir Tatsumi dengan ekspresi geram.

'Kenapa lagi dia?' pikir Naruto.

' **Mungkin tadi dia bermimpi basah, tapi tiba-tiba ada Bulat di mimpinya membuat mimpi itu berakhir.'** ucap Ddraig.

'Mungkin kau benar.' pikir Naruto dengan sweatdrop melihat pipi Tatsumi merona.

Tatsumi segera menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangnya pada pedangnya yang kini bersandar di sebuah bangku.

 **Flashback**

"Kekaisaran itu ada di sini." ucap Sayo sambil menujuk salah satu lokasi di sebuah peta di atas meja.

"Dinding besar yang melindungi kekaisaran dan kapal perdagangan yang naik turun pelabuhan." ucap Leyasu.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali, ya." ucap Tatsumi.

"Tentu saja, pasti di sana banyak wanita-wanita cantik." ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tatsumi dan Leyasu bersamaan.

"Mesum!" seru Sayo.

 _ **Bletak!**_

"ITAAIIII!" teriak Naruto kesakitan setelah mendaoatkan jitakkan kasih sayang dari Sayo membuat kedua temannya merinding ketakutan.

"Kenapa hanya aku?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya membuat kedua temannya tertawa.

 **Flashback Off**

Tatsumi masih memandangi pedangnya yang kini di sinari rembulan, Naruto yang melihat temannya melamun dengan cepat dia cipratkan air ke wajah Tatsumi untuk menyadarkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tatsumi setelah tersadar.

"Kau melamun, apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya merindungkan Sayo dan Leyasu…" jawab Tatsumi membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Ayo kita berusaha, buat mereka bangga di alam sana." ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar Naruto-san." ucap Tatsumi.

 **Koridor, Pagi Hari.**

 _ **Tep!**_

 _ **Tep!**_

 _ **Tep!**_

Terlihatlah Sheele berjalan dengan wajah sedikit berantakkan sambil membersihkan kaca matanya.

"Em! apa ada masalah?" tanya Sheele setelah memasang kaca matanya kepada Tatsumi dan Naruto di depannya yang tengah bersandar di samping pintu dengan mengenakan jubah putih melapisi pakaian mereka.

"Oh Sheele… tidak. Mulai hari ini kami di suruh berlatih dengan Mine. Jadi kami menunggu, tapi…" ucap Tatsumi ketus.

"Oh, Mine itu bangunnya agak susah, loh." balas Sheele sambil membukakan pintu.

"Apa-apaan itu. Bukannya ini tugas?" tanya Tatsumi sedikit kesal.

Sementara itu Naruto sejak tadi tidak bersuara karena pandanganya tidak pernah beralih dari dada Sheele yang menonjol dari balik pakaian serba ungunya.

'Kapan aku bisa memegangnya?' batin Naruto dengan senyum nista.

"Apa boleh buat, ya… kubangunkan saja, deh." ucap Sheele sambil menenggang pergi, namun suara Najenda berhasil menghentikannya.

"Tidak, Naruto dan Tatsumi yang harus membangunkannya." ucap Najenda sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Kenapa harus kami?" tanya Tatsumi kesal.

"Sekarang, kalian adalah bawahannya Mine. Menemui atasannya adalah pekerjaan bawahan." jawab Najenda.

"Cih!" decit Tatsumi sambil mengalihkan pandanganya kesamping melihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyun dengan sedikit liur menggantung di sudut bibirnya membuat Tatsumi sweatdrop.

'Apa-apan itu? dia seperti om-om mesum saja.' pikir Tatsumi.

"Oke-oke" ucap Tatsumi.

 _ **Greb!**_

"Ayo Naruto-san." ucap Tatsumi sambil memegang kerah belakang Naruto dan menyeretnya di sepanjang koridor dengan mencak-mencak tidak jelas membuat Najenda dan Sheele sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Masa sih?" tanya Sheele.

"Ini hanya uji coba, tahu." jawab Najenda.

"Eh!"

 **Skip Time…**

 _ **Tep!**_

 _ **Tep!**_

"Hei Mine, mau sampai kapan kau-

Ucapan Tatsumi pun terhenti bersamaan dengan dirinya membuka pintu kamar Mine, Naruto hanya melongo dengan pipi merona dan sedikit darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Terlihatlah di depan mereka saat ini, Mine dalam posisi menungging dengan hanya mengenakan bikini pink saja.

"UWAAA!"

 _ **Syuuut!**_

 _ **DUUAR!**_

Markas Night Raid pun bergetar, Akame yang sedang memasak segera menghentiakan kegiatannya.

Tampaklah dari kamar Mine dengan dinding yang kini berlubang berbentuk lingkaran besar memperlihatkan asap tebal di tengah hutan.

Naruto dan Tatsumi hanya merapat ke samping dinding bolong itu dengan ekspresi ketakutan setelah apa yang Mine lakukan.

"Kau ingin membunuh kami, ya?" tanya Tatsumi dengan berlina air mata.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Naruto juga dengan berlina air mata.

"Iya!" jawab Mine.

"Benarinya kalian menghindar, dasar mesum!" seru Mine.

"Dasar bodoh! aku di suruh membangunkanmu, jadi.." ucapan Tatsumi harus tertahan dengan adanya cahaya kuning yang berasal dari Teigu Mine yang siap menembak lagi.

"Kalian tidak tahu "mengetuk pintu" ya?" dasar mesum!" seru Mine sambil terus menambahkan kuantitas tembakkannya.

'Gadis itu sudah gila!' pikir Naruto.

"Boosted Gear!" seru Naruto memunculkan guntlet merah di tangan kirinya.

 _ **Boost!**_

 _ **Boost!**_

 _ **Boost!**_

 _ **Greb!**_

"Kita pergi!" seru Naruto sambil menarik kerah belakang Tatsumi sambil melompat kebawah darii dinding berlubang besar itu.

 _ **Syuuut…**_

 _ **BUUUZZ!**_

 _ **DUUAR!**_

Mine kembali menembakkan laser Teigunya kearah mereka berdua, namun Naruto dengan sigap melompat cepat kebawah menghindari laser pemusnah Mine.

Tep!

Naruto dan Tatsumi berhasil menghindari laser Mine dengan melompat dan mendarat di permukaan, dengan cepat Naruto menarik kerah baju Tatsumi sampai melayang.

"Oi! oi! Naruto-san, cepat berhenti!" seru Tatsumi yang sedang melayang-layang karena di tarik Naruto sampai terbang sambil berlari kencang menyusuri.

"Kau mau mati muda, hah!" ucap Naruto.

 _ **Syuut…**_

 _ **BUUUZZ!**_

 _ **DUUAR!**_

 _ **Syuut…**_

 _ **BUUUZZ!**_

 _ **DUUAR!**_

Mine terus menembakkan laser pemusnahnya kearah Naruto dan Tatsumi yang tengah berlari kencang menghindari semua ledakan itu.

"Mati kalian!" seru Mine sambil menambahkan kuantitas lasernya.

"AMPUNI KAMI!" teriak Naruto dan Tatsumi bersamaan.

DUUUAAR!

 **Skip Time…**

 **Ibukota**

Naruto dan Tatsumi kini menyusuri jalan ibukota bersama orang-orang lainnya, mata mereka terus bergerak kesana-kemari mengawasi keadaan.

'Kekaisaran yang kami impikan, kalau di lihat dengan teliti, banyak orang yang berwajah suram." batin Tatsumi.

'Mereka semua orang yang di tindas' pikir Naruto.

"Oi! oi! dasar pengintip!" seru Mine berhasil mengalihkan pamdamgan kedua pemuda itu.

"Kenala kalian begitu lama?" tanya Mine membuat Tatsumi sedikit kesal, sementara Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Hari ini, tugas salah satu dari kalian menjadi pacar dan bodyguardku, kan?" tanya Mine lagi.

"Bodyguard?" tanya Naruto tersentak.

"Pacar?" tanya Tatsumi juga tersentak.

"Bukankah itu yang bos katakan?" tanya Mine.

"Kami hanyabdi suruh berlatih denganmu!" ucap Naruto.

"Itu sama saja, Naruto kau menjadi Bodyguard dan Tatsumi menjadi pacarku." balas Mine membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi kembali tersentak.

"Naruto wajahnya tua dan Tatsumi kau hampir semumuran denganku." ucap Mine.

'Biarlah, asalkan dia bisa diam.' pikir Naruto.

"Mana bisa begi-

 _ **Pluk!**_

"Sudah, jalani saja. Lagi pula ini hanya bohongan." ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Tatsumi dengan memotong perkataannya juga.

"Cepatlah, ayo temani aku!" seru Mine sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tatsumi yang tampak geram, namun dapat di sadarkan oleh Naruto.

 **Skip Time…**

"Hei, Mine. Dilihat-lihat banyak orang yang memderita, ya?" tanya Tatsumi sambil melihat-melihat keadaan orang di sekitarnya bersama Mine dan Naruto di tengah ibukota.

"Tentu saja, karena mereka berhadapan dengan resesi dan realitas politik, dalam sekelompok orang hanya ada satu yang makmur. Yang lainnya, tinggal di tempat kumuh." jawab Mine sambil berjalan-jalan bersama Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Sungguh miris sekali kehidupan di ibukota ini." ucap Naruto.

"Itulah kenyataannya." balas Mine.

Mereka pun berhenti di hadapan gang sempit dan cukup gelap, dapat di lihat tidak jauh dari mereka ada seorang anak kecil berambut silver tengah di cekik seorang brandalan bersama temannya.

"Hei, apa yang kalian laku-

"Berhenti menyiksa orang yang lemah." ucap Mine memotong perkataan Tatsumi.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya teman brandalan itu yang berbadan gemuk.

"Dia ini seorang pengungsi, tahu." ucap brandalan itu sambil menujuk anak kecil itu yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Sudah sewajarnya dia mematuhi kami." ucap brandalan itu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok di hadapan anak kecil itu.

Anak itu mulai melihat wajahnya Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau aman sekarang." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepala anak kecil itu.

"Apa-apan kau!" seru brandalan itu sambil mengayunkan kakinya mencoba menendang Naruto.

 _ **Greb!**_

Tanpa di duga, Naruto menangkap kaki itu dan membanting brandalan itu sampai terseret jauh.

"Sialan kau!" seru teman brandalan itu sambil melayangkan tinjunya kearah Naruto, namun Tatsumi dengan cepat menangkap tinjuan itu dan emelintir tangan brandalan itu sampai dia kesakitan.

"Pergi sana." ucap Tatsumi sambil menendang punggung teman brandalan itu sampai tersungkur.

Mereka pun segera bangkit dan berlari kencang meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Sekarang mereka sudah tidak ada, jadi jangan takut." ucap Narutp pada anak kecil itu.

Mine yang melihat urusan itu telah selesai segera melenggang pergi.

"Ano… arigatou." ucap anak itu.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih." balas Mine membuat anak kecil itu tersentak.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar cara melindungi diri sendiri." ucap Mine sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Tatsumi yang membuat mereka heran.

 **Skip Time...**

"Ngomong-ngomong, tidak apa-apa berkeliaran di siang hari begini?" tanya Tatsumi di dukung anggukan Naruto pada Mine di sepanjang jalan.

"Heh! lagian, hanya poster mereka berempat saja yang terpampang di dinding." jawab Mine, dia pun menunjuk ke-4 poster Najenda, Bulat, Sheele, dan Akame di salah satu dinding.

"Jadi begitu…" gumam Tatsumi.

"Berarti… kau, Leone, dan Lubbock yang bisa memantau ibukota pada siang hari, begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah… bisa di bilang begitu." jawab Mine dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Eh! siapa yang di tengah ini?" tanya Tatsumi sambil menatap poster Bulat.

"Itu Bulat." jawab Mine.

"Oh, Bulat… NA-NANI! Ma-masbro?" tanya Maruto dan Tatsumi kaget.

"Astaga! dia sangat berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu." ucap Naruto dengan membayangkan Bulat yang tengah tersenyum padanya membuat Naruto geleng-geleng cepat mengusir bayang-bayang Bulat.

"Itu saat di militer dulu. Dia mengubah imejnya saat bergabung di Night Raid." balas Mine.

Tatsumi pun menatap lekat poster Bulat dan membandingkannya dengan Bulat yang sekarang.

"Eh? banyak sekali perubahannya." ucap Tatsumi yang juga membayangkan wajah Bulat yang tengah tersenyum padanya, sama halnya dengan Naruto.

"Maka dari itu, kita tidak usah khawatir berkeliaran di sini. Mengerti?" tanya Mine.

"Yes, Ma'am!" seru Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai penyelidikan di kekaisaran!" seru Mine sambil mengangkat tangan kananya ke udara dengan senang.

"Kami tidak begitu mengerti, tapi ayo!" seru Tatsumi membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

'Bukannya bersikap biasa, tapi mereka malah sangat mencolok. Bukan begitu, Ddraig?' tanya Naruto pada Ddraig.

' **Tentu saja, karena mereka sekelompok aneh.'** jawab Ddraig.

'Kau benar.' balas Naruto.

 **Skip Time…**

Mereka terus berkeliaran di siang hari, dari kedai ice cream, pusat pembelanjaan pakaian dalam perempuan membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi panik, depan toko baju, di tengah jalan dengan Naruto dan Tatsumi membawa banyak kotak kado membuat mereka kewalahan, dan sampai Mine mencoba pakaian Maidnya membuatnya tampak manis membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi tercengang.

Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah makan di sebuah restoran di pinggir sungai di temani dengan pohon Sakura yang berguguran.

"Kenyangnya!" seru Mine senang.

"Memang benar, musim semi enaknya bernuasa pink, ya…" gumam Mine, sementara Naruto dan Tatsumi yang duduk di depannya menunjukkan wajah kusam, tidak ounya gairah hidup sama sekali.

"Iya." balas Naruto dan Tatsumi singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Di hari libur, kita perlu beristirahat juga, kan?" tanya Mine sambil meminum minumannya.

"Iya." balas Naruto dan Tatsumi lagi singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Oke, misi selesai!" seru Mine senang dengan background blik-blik di sekitarnya.

"Eh? jadi ini cuma belanja saja!" bentak Tatsumi marah, sementara Naruto tertunduk lesuh dengan garis-garis bergelombang di atasnya.

 _ **Plak!**_

"Turunkan kepalamu." ucap Mine sambil menampar Tatsumi sampai terpental jatuh ke bawah.

 _ **Tep!**_

"Aku ada di atas dan kau ada di bawah. Bawahan tidak boleh seenaknya bicara." ucap Mine dengan wajah menakutkan pada Tatsumi membuat Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian bersyukur karena aku menyuruh kalian membawa tasku!" bentak Mine marah sambil menginjak-injak Tatsumi, Tatsumi pun segera bangkit dan membalas kembali membentak Mine.

"Kau atasan kami, hanya pada hari ini saja, kan?" tanya Tatsumi dengan marah.

"Lagi pula, ini bukan pelatihan!" bentak Tatsumi.

"Hah? jadi kalian ingin langsung latihan, begitu?" tanya Mine.

"Em!" angguk Naruto dan Tatsumi kompak.

"Sepertinha kalian sudah sangat yakin dengan pedang kalian itu, tapi… di bandingkan dengan kalian, pengalaman kami jauh lebih banyak dari kalian." ucap Mine sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan sedikit ke depan.

"Kami juga…" gumam Tatsumi membuat Mine mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang.

"Kami tahu kalau kami belum berpengalaman, tapi kami harus melangkah maju. Demi Sayo dan Leyasu!" seru Tatsumi optimis membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar setiap kata yang di lontarkan Tatsumi, sementara Mine hanya terdiam mendengar itu.

'Kau sudah bertambah dewasa, ya? Tatsumi.' pikir Naruto.

"Huh! sepertinya Akame dan Bulat menaruh harapan tinggi pada kalian, tapi jadinya seperti apa, ya…" ucap Mine membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi terdiam.

Tiba-tiba orang-orang di sekitar mereka berlari mendekati seseuatu. Naruto dan Tatsumi pun mengalihkan pandanganya mengikuti arah orang-orang berlari.

"Keribuatan apa ini?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Ekselusi publik. Terjadi sepanjang waktu kekaisaran." jawab Mine.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan mendekati tempat berkumpulanya orang-orang yang tengah menyaksikan sesuatu dengan tatapan cemas.

Naruto dan Tataumi pun tersentak kaget, mata mereka membulat setelah melihat banyak orang yang berjejer dengan tubuh luka-luka yang sedang di salib di sebuah papan di tengah alun-alun kota.

"I-itu… mengerikan sekali." gumam Tatsumi tercengang dengan mata membulat, sementara Naruto yang melihat hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat sampai keluar darah membuat Mine menatapnnya.

"Perdana menteri melakukan hal ini tanpa penyelesalan. Dalam pertengkaran yang menyangkut gelar, kelicikan di gunakan untuk memperoleh gelar pewaris termuda." ucap Mine dengan pandangan tertutupi bayangan poni rambutnya.

"Aku… tidak akan berakhir seperti itu. " ucap Mine di iringi hembusan angin menerbangkan rambut dan pakaiannya dengan background awan hijau di langit dan para orang yang tengah di salib di depannya.

"Aku pasti bertahan dan menjadi salah satu pemenang." ucap Mine.

Naruto dan Tataumi hanya bisa meneteskan keringat mereka mendengar deklarasi yang Mine ucapkan.

"Perdana menteri yang licik, ya?" gumam Tatsumi.

"Kau benar, jika seperti ini terus, desa kita tidak bisa di selamatkan." ucap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, seperti apa dia?" gumam Tatsumi lagi sambil menatap ke arah istana kerajaan yang di kelilingi tembok tinggi yang sulit di jangkau orang-orang.

 **Flashback**

 **Dalam Istana Kerajaan.**

Sememtara itu di dalam istana kerajaan, terlihatlah seorang anak kecil yang tengah duduk di singgasana Kaisar sambil memegang tongkat, di depannya terdapat ke-7 orang, ke-6 orang itu tengah berbaris di kiri-kanan sementara yang satunya kini tengah berlutut di hadapan anak kecil itu.

"Perwakilan Domestik, Shoui… karena kau menentang kebijakan dan menunda urusan pemerintah, kau di jatuhi hukuman mati, dengan cara di tarik dengan banteng." ucap anak kecil itu yang ternyata Kaisar saat ini yang perkataannya membuat orang yang berpakaian militer yang tengah berlutut itu tercengang mendengar keputusan Kaisar muda itu. Sementara itu ke-6 orang yang tengah berbaris hanya bisa tercengang juga mendengar keputusan Kaisar.

"Ini tidak apa-apa, kan? Menteri?" tanya kaisar muda itu kepada seorang pria dewasa berbandan gemuk yang ternyata Perdana Menteri yang keluar dari balik tirai di belakang singgasana Kaisar sambil memakan sepotong daging.

"Mengesankan, Kaichou. Anda memang penguasa yang bijaksana, Kaichou…" ucap Perdana Menteri sambil memakan lagi sepotong daging.

"Daging lagi? makanmu banyak, ya…" gumam Kaisar muda itu sambil melirik Perdana Menteri yang tengah memakan daging.

"Lebih baik di makan selagi masih segar." balas Perdana Menteri setelah menghabiskan sepotong daging.

"Buono, buono." ucap Perdana Menteri dengan sajaknya yang aneh.

"Kaichou, anda telah di tipu oleh Menteri!" seru prajurit yang sedang berlutut itu.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aspirasi kami!" seru lagi prajurit itu.

"Hei, Menteri. Kau dengar apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Kaisar muda itu.

"Mungkin dia sudah gila, Kaichou." jawab Perdana Menteri.

"Ya, sejak dulu, perkataanmu tidak ada yang salah." ucap Kaisar muda membuat prajurit itu tercengang kaget dengan wajah mengeras.

"Pak Shoui…" panggil Perdana Menteri dengan tatapan tajam pada prajurit itu yang bernama Shoui.

 _ **Greb!**_

Tiba-tiba para pengawal di tempat itu segera menjerat tubuh Shoui dengan ujung tumpul tombak secara menyilang, Shoui pun meronta-ronta seperti ingin mengapai Kaisar muda itu.

"Ini akan menjadi perpisahan yang menyedihkan." ucap Perdana Menteri.

"Kaichou! kalau begini terus, sejarah kekaisaran selama 1.000 tahun akan..." ucapan Shoui pun terhenti dengan adanya Perdana Menteri berdiri di depannya.

Perdana Menteri itu pun menutup wajahnya dan membuka jari jermarinya memperlihakan mata, hidung dan mulutnya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Pak Shoui, jangan khawatir tentang istri cantik yang kau tinggalkan. Aku akan merawatnya… dari atas sampai bawah." ucap Perdana Menteri dengan meneteskan air liurnya membuat Prajurit itu tercengang dengan mata membulat.

Dengan segera Shoui pun di bawa para penjaga keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ke-kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? setiap kejahatan, harus ada hukumannya." gumam Shoui, sementara Perdana Menteri hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat tanganya melihat kepergian prajurit itu.

 **Flashback Off**

"Siapa saja, tolong… beri iblis itu, hukuaman yang layak!" seru salah satu orang yang tengah di salib yang ternyata Pak Shoui membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi menatapnya.

 **Skip Time…**

 **Flashback**

"Kita dapat tugas baru. Target kita, seorang pria bernama Lonal yang berkaitan langsung dengan Menteri Onest." ucap Najenda.

"Dia menggunakan nama menteri untuk memculik para wanita dan menyiksanya sampai mati. Lima penjaga mereka juga mendapatkan saham kotor dan dinyatakan bersalah." ucap Najenda lagi.

"Ini misi sangat penting. Kalian semua pergilah!" tambahnya.

 **Flashback Off**

 **Malam Hari, Di Dalam Hutan.**

Tampaklah anggota Night Raid kini tengah berlarian secara beriringan menyusuri hutan di gelapnya malam.

Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah sebuah bangunan merah bernuansa pink yang menyala di malam hari tepat di tengah hutan.

"Jadi itu rumah yang di tinggali mereka. Besar, ya." gumam Tatsumi sambil melihat bangunan itu lewat teropong.

"Warna pinknya... identik sekali dengan Mine." ucap Naruto di ikuti anggukan mereka berdua.

"Hei!" panggil Tatsumi pada Mine yang tengah menyiapkan Teigu Pumpkinnya.

"Apa?" tanya Mine.

"Apa itu Teigu lain?" tanya Tatsumi yang belum tahu menahu tentang Teigu Mine.

"Ya, Teigu Pumpkin." jawab Mine.

"Semakin darurat keadaannya, maka semakin besar daya tembaknya. Yah, meskupun aku tidak pernah dalam keadaan darurat, sih." ucap Mine.

"Berarti, saat kami masuk ke kamarmu dan melihatmu tidak pakai baju, kau menembakkan Pumpkin dalam keadaan darurat pada kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Ja-jangan ingatkan aku itu lagi. Jika kalian terkena seranganku waktu itu, kalian pasti langsung musnah menjadi debu." jawab Mine dengan wajah dibuat-buat menakkutkan.

 _ **Glek!**_

Naruto dan Tatsumi dengan terpaksa menelen ludah kembali karena melihat wajah Mine seperti dewa kematian.

'Jadi selama ini aku dekat-dekat dengan maut.' pikir Tatsumi.

'Oh, Kami-sama, tolong jaga perkataanku padanya.' pikir Naruto sambil berdoa.

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana cara membuat sesuatu dengan itu?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Teigu adalah senjata yang sangat kuno. Untuk saat ini, masih belum diketahui bagaimana cara membuatnya." jawab Mine.

"Iya, aku juga bingung dengan cara pembuatan Teigu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Kalian benar-benar berisik, ya?" tanya Mine dengan mendelik membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi menglare dirinya.

Mine pun mengarahkan Teigu Pumpkinnya kearah bangunan mewah berwarna pink itu sambil mengukur jarak mereka dengan bangunan itu.

"Kalau hanya segini, masih bisa dicapai. Saat dia meninggalkan rumah, aku hanya langsung menembaknya…" gumam Mine.

"Yosh! setelah kau menembakknya, kami akan melanjutkannya, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Serahkan pada kami!" seru Tatsumi membuat Mine tersenyum.

"Huh~ aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa pada kalian." ucap Mine.

Mine segera memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi dengan mengambil napas panjang sambil mendengar dan merasakan arah angin dan membuka matanya kembali dengan pandangan tajam membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi yang melihat itu tersentak.

'Konsentrasinya benar-benar menakjubkan. Bahkan bisa aku rasakan dari sini.' pikir Tatsumi.

'Dia benar-benar seorang profesional, dia menemtukan timing yang tepat dalam menembak.' pikir Naruto.

"Dia keluar." ucap Mine menyadarkan lamunan Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Di mana, di mana dia?" tanya Tatsumi sambil mengarahkan teropongnya secara acak.

"Dia disini." jaeab Naruto sambil memegang teropong Tatsumi dan mengarahkannya ke tangga.

"Banyak orang yang bukan target mengelilinginya." ucap Tatsumi.

"Lalu?" tanya Mine membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu 'lalu' ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Bagaimana cara kau menembakknya?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Tidak ada hubungannya." ucap Mine menjawab kedua pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak ada hubunganya?" tanya Naruto penasaran mengulang perkataan Mine.

"Jika mereka dekat dengan target, mereka juga harus mati." jawab Mine membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi tercengang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu. Mereka jelas-jelas bukan target kita, kenapa mereka juga harus mati?" tanya Naruto.

"Walaupun mereka memang bukan target, tapi mereka sudah melakukan pelanggaran dengan menuruti semua perintahnya." jawab Mine membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi terdiam.

"Kalian harus tahu, bahwa dunia ini memang kejam, yang kuat dialah yang berkuasa, itulah hukum alam yang berlaku di kerajaan ini." ucap Mine dengan segera kembali berkonsentrasi.

 _ **Syuut…**_

Terdengarlah suara dan cahaya di tepi tebing membuat para pengawal Leonal segera melindungi majikannya dengan berdiri di depannya mencoba menghalanginya.

 _ **BUUUZZ!**_

Melesatlah sinar laser berskala besar dari tepi tebing itu menuju tempat Leonal berada. Orang-orang disana membulatkan mata melihat serangan berskala besar itu.

"To-tolong aku…" gumam Leonel ketakutan.

 _ **DUUUAAR!**_

Terlihatlah di sekitar tangga bangunan mewah itu kepulan asap membumbung tinggi menjadi tontonan Mine, Naruto, dan Tatsumi di pinggir tebing.

"Satu lagi, yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah kalian harus membunuh kepedulian kalian." ucap Mine bersamaan dengan hembusan angin membuat rambutnya bergoyang-goyang sambil menatap tajam Naruto dan Tataumi yang tengah tercengang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ayo kita pergi." ucap Mine sambil bergegas berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Tatsumi.

Tatsumi pun segera berlari menyusul Mine meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri sambil melihat kepulan asap itu.

'Cih! aku bersumpah akan merubah kerajaan ini.' pikir Naruto sebelum berbalik badan segera menyusul Mine dan Tatsumi.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Ending:**

 **Miku Sawai - Konna Sekai, Shiritakunakatta**

 **A/N:**

 **Fiuuh~ selesai juga chapter ini. Maafnya Minna-san sebab update chapter ini cukup lama karena banyak kendala yang menyita waktu saya membuat chapter ini.**

 **Oh iya, mohon doakan saya ya untuk kesuksesan UN nanti.**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**

 **Loki of Evil God, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**K-Night Raid**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Akame Ga Kill! - Tashiro and Tetsuya**

 **Genre:**

 **Action, Adventure, Angst, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Pairing:**

 **Naruto X Leone X ?**

 **Tatsumi X Mini Harem**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, OOC, Boosted Gear!Naru, Charadeath(maybe), Gore, and NC-17.**

 **Plot:**

 **Akame Ga Kill!**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto dan Tatsumi bertekad ke ibukota untuk mendapatkan uang demi desanya yang kelaparan, dan menemukan dunia korupsi yang tak terbayangkan, semua menyebar dari Perdana Menteri bejat yang mengontrol telinga anak Kaisar. Setelah hampir menjadi korban korupsi ini sendiri, Naruto dan Tatsumi direkrut oleh Night Raid, sekelompok pembunuh yang di dedikasikan untuk menghilangkan korupsi yang mengganggu kerajaan**

Bulan berwarna merah bersinar terang menyinari ibukota malam ini.

Dari sudut kota yang tertutupi bayangan, terlihatlah sesosok pria terbaring tidak bernyawa di atas genangan darah.

"Kumohon… jangan bunuh aku!" ucap lirih seorang gadis sambil menangis di hadapan seorang pria yang tengah mencekiknya sampai terangkat di udara.

"Tidak boleh, tidak boleh. Salahmu sendiri yang berkeliaran di malam hari begini." ucap pria itu yang masih mencekik gadis tersebut.

"Orang tuamu mengajarkanmu, kan? di malam hari, banyak monster yang berkeliaran." ucap pria itu lagi.

"K-kalau kau membiarkanku hidup a-aku akan melakukan apapun…" ucap gadis tersebut.

"Benarkah? aku ini orangnya banyak bicara, lo. Apa kau ingin mendengar ceritaku?" tanya pria itu yang masih gadais tersebut dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ya, mau! aku mau!" seru gadis itu dengan mengalirkan air mata sambil memegang tangan pria tersebut yang sedang mencekiknya.

"Kalau begitu, rasanya di penggal kepalanya, itu seperti apa, ya?" tanya pria itu dengan suara berat dan berbisik.

"Tidakkah berasa sakit?" ucap pria itu sambil memperlihatkan pedangnya yang berumuran darah.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis itu terjatuh dengan menyeburkan darah dari lehernya, sementara kepala gadis tersebut masih ada di gengaman pria besar itu yang telah memutuskan lehernya.

"Mengesankan, mengesankan…" gumam pria itu dengan menyeringai menujukkan deretan giginya.

"Aku takkan bisa berhenti!" seru pria itu mengema malam hari di temani sinar bulan merah.

 **Opening:**

 **Skyreach - Sora Amamiya**

 **Chapter:**

 **Bunuh Pengguna Teigu**

 **Pagi hari, halaman pelatihan.**

"Hi! hi! hi!" respon Tatsumi sambil mengayunkan terus-menerus sebuah pedang besar secara vertikal kedepan.

"Hya! hya! hya!" respon Naruto sambil menendang terus-menerus sebuah pohon sebagai alat latihannya.

 _ **Dring!**_

Napas Tatsumi terengah-engah setelah menjatuhkan pedang tersebut ke tanah.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, napasnya terengah-engah setelah membuat tendangan terakhir pada pohon tersebut.

"Apa kau lelah, Tatsumi?" tanya Naruto sambil menyekat keringat di wajahnya.

"Kau pun sama." jawab Tatsumi membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Bulat yang tengah memantau mereka berdua.

"Percuma saja, Aniki. Lenganku sudah sangat lemas." jawab Tatsumi.

"Aku juga. Kakiku sudah keram." jawab Naruto dengan duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Hah?"

 _ **Dum!**_

"Ada apa? otot kalian belum banyak bergerak, tuh." ucap Bulat dengan menjatuhkan tongkat dengan di dua ujungnya terdapat barbel yang mampu dia angkat.

Tatsumi kembali mengangkat pedangnya dengan bantuan Bulat menahan lengannya.

"Konsentrasi, kuatkan tekadmu." ucap Bulat pada Tatsumi.

 _ **Slup!**_

 _ **Slup!**_

 _ **Slup!**_

Tiba-tiba saja Bulat melemparkan tongkatnya yang berputar-putar kearah Naruto yang tengah duduk santai harus melompat tinggi menghindari serangan tersebut.

 _ **Bum!**_

Tongkat tersebut menghantam tanah yang menyebabkan retakan besar di tempat Naruto tadi duduk. Naruto pucat pasi melihatnya, membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya tidak menghindari serangan Bulat, mungkin tubuhnya sudah menjadi bubur.

"Naruto! aku tidak menyuruhmu beristirahat, sekarang! selesaikan latihanmu sampai pohon itu jatuh!" seru Bulat penuh semangat memvuat Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Yang benar saja… aku harus merubuhkan pohon ini." pikir Naruto sambil melihat pohon sangat besar di sampingnya.

'Dia ingin mengerjaiku?' pikir Naruto sweatdrop.

'Mereka sangat dekat sampai Tatsumi memanggilnya Aniki, aku takut Tatsumi terjerumus terlalu dalam hingga pindah haluan.' pikir Naruto lagi dengan menghela napas melihat kedekatan Bulat dan Tatsumi.

Naruto pun kembali melakukan latihannya menebang pohon besar tersebut dengan kakinya, sementara Tatsumi kini sedang berlatih menggunakan pedang besar dengan di vantu Bulat.

"A-aniki…" gumam Tatsumi sambil menahan posisi pedang besarnya yang Ia acungkan kedepan, sementara Bulat menahan tubuh Tatsumi untuk tetap tegak.

"Kau bisa menjadi jauh lebih kuat. Serahkan padaku." ucap Bulat penuh keyakinan membuat Tatsumi tersenyum yakin dengan latihannya.

"H-ha'i…" gumam Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi… Naruto..." panggil Akame mengalihkan latihan Tatsumi, Naruto, dan Bulat.

"Waktunya mempersiapkan sarapan." ucap Akame sambil melipat tanganya di bawah dada dengan memekai celemek pink.

"Wuua!" seru Tatsumi kaget sambil berlari menjauhi Bulat kesamping.

Naruto hanya terkikik melihatnya, tanpa sadar tendangan kakinya mengenai barbel tongkat Bulat membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"ITTAAAI!" teriak Naruto kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya dengan mrlompat-lompat membuat Akame, Tatsumi, dan Bulat sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?' pikir Tatsumi.

 **Dapur**

Tampaklah Akame memotong-potongi kentang membelakangi Naruto yang tengah mengupas kulit kentang.

"Hari ini, apa yang kau buat?" tanya Tatsumi yang baru datang mengalihkan kegiatan Naruto dan Akame.

"Semangkuk kroket." jawab Akame sambil menujukkan sebuah kentang yang belum Ia potong-potong.

'Pagi-pagi begini makan kroket? pembunuh memang sesuatu banget…' pikir Tatsumi heran.

'Gawat…' pikir Tatsumi lagi.

 **Skip time…**

 _ **Tup!**_

"Haa! kenyang banget!" seru Leone setelah menghabiskan semangkuk besar kroket.

"Perutku membesar…" gumam Tatsumi dengan mengusap-usap perutnya yang membesar seperti ibu hamil setelah menghabiskan semangkuk besar kroket. Jika kalian menanyakan Naruto, dia sudah teler di bangkunya setelah menghabiskan porsi kroketnya.

"Eh?"

"Mine dan Shele masih belum bangun, ya?" tanya Tatsumi dengan menatap dua porsi makanan di depannya yang masih utuh.

"Ya, setiap hari memang seperti begini.* jawab Leone.

Tiba-tiba saja Akame mengambil dua semangkuk kroket itu secara bergiliran dan memakannya dengan lahap dan cepat tanpa memperdulikan Tatsumi dan Leone yang jawdrop melihatnya.

Akame hanya mengelap mulutnya dengan kain setelah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk kroket porsi besar tanpa menyadari Tatsumi dan Leone yang masih jawdrop menatapnya, sementara Naruto masih teler di bangkunya.

"Makanmu tadi, benar-benar cepat, ya?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, Naruto, nanti siang kita akan masak ikan tuna." ucap Akame sambil beranjak berdiri tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tatsumi.

"Ha'i~" balas Naruto lemas sambil mengacungkan jempol keatas dan terjatuh lagi.

"Akame… berbahaya." gumam Tatsumi.

"Eh? sarapanku mana?" tanya Shele yang baru datang.

 **Tengah hutan**

Di sudut hutan, tampaklah Najenda bersama seorang pria yang tengah terluka di perutnya.

"Kerja bagus, dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Najenda.

"Hanya aku saja yang berhasil sampai ke sini." jawab pria itu dengan menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Begitu, ya…" gumam Najenda.

"Ambil ini. Sesuai janjiku. Ini adalah daftar nama-nama pendukung pemberontakan." ucap pria itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Najenda.

"Akan kujaga baik-baik. Serahkan sisanya padaku." balas Najenda sambil menatap lirih pria di depannya.

"Kumohon… revolusi…" gumam pria itu sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir.

"Ya, pasti itu akan terwujud." ucap Najenda sambil beranjak berdiri.

 **Malam hari, aula.**

"Target kita kalia ini adalah seorang pembunuh yang belakangan ini sering di bicarakan di ibukota." ucap Najenda membuka suara dengan duduk di bangkunya.

"Pembunuh ini sering muncul di malam hari dan suka memotong kepala orang-orang. Korban pembunuhannya sudah tidak diketahui." ucap Najenda.

"Sepertiga dari korbannya adalah penjaga, kan? dia pasti kuat." ucap Tatsumi.

"Jadi kau takut padanya?" tanya Naruto di samping Tatsumi.

"Siapa bilang, aku ini prajurit terlatih yang siap berperang." jawab Tatsumi dengan membanggakan diri.

"Oh… Tatsumi kecil sudah dewasa rupanya." goda Naruto.

"Urusai!" bentak Tatsumi.

"Tidak salah lagi dia pasti Algojo Zank itu." ucap Lubbock.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Tatsumi dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kalian tidak tahu? kalian ini benar-benar ketinggalan zaman, ya." jawab Mine.

"Maaf. Aku juga tidak tahu." ucap Sheele sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Kalau Sheele sih paling cuma lupa saja…" balas Mine.

"Jadi, orang seperti apa dia?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Algojo Zank itu… awalnya, dia seorang algojo yang di perkerjaan di penjara terbesar kekaisaran. Karena ulah Perdana Menteri, jumlah orang yang di eksekusi semakin meningkat." ucap Mine dengan membayangkan sosok Algojo Zank.

"Hari demi hari, di ulang dan di ulang lagi. Dia memotong kepala orang-orang yang meminta belas kasihan. Setelah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Yah, tidak aneh juga sih." ucap Mine selesai membayangkan sosok Algojo Zank.

"Jadi, karena pemenggalan di penjara belum cukuo baginya akhirnya dia membunuh secara acak." ucap Mine lagi.

"Setelah tim hukuman di bentuk, dia menghilang entah ke mana, tapi tak kusangka dia muncul kembali di ibukota." ucap Bulat.

"Musuh yang berbahaya, ya. Ayo kita cari dan bunuh dia!" seru Tatsumi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, Tatsumi… " gumam Naruto.

 _ **Pluk!**_

"Yah, tunggu dulu, Tatsumi." ucap Bulat sambil menepuk kepala Tatsumi.

"Aniki?"

"Zank mencuri Teigu milik pemilik penjara dan memulai penyerangannya. Kalau tidak kita lakukan bersama-sama bisa saja, kamu terbunuh, lo." ucap Bulat sambil menarik dagu Tatsumi dan menatapnya dari dekat.

'Kurasa, sekarang aku berhadapan dengan situasi yang sangat sulit dalam arti berbeda.' pikir Tatsumi.

"Hei, bos. Jadi, apa kita tahu Teigu milik Zank?" tanya Mine.

"Sayang sekali, masih belum diketahui." jawab Najenda sambil mengeleng-gelengakan kepalanya.

"Untul mengetahui saja tidak mudah, ya. Merepotkan saja." gumam Leone dengan pose berpikir.

"Anu… omong-omong, Teigu itu apa?" tanya Tatsumi.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebilah pedang dari belakang mengagetkanya.

"Sesuatu seperti ini." jawab Akame sambil mengacungkan pedangnya di samping Tatsumi yang berkeringat dingin dibuatnya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti…" ucap Tatsumi membuat Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kebetulan sekali. Ayo jelaskan pada Tatsumi dan Naruto.

"Sekitar seribu tahun yang lalu, saat itu, Kaisar sedang memikirkan masa depan kerajaan." ucap Najenda mengawali cerita.

"Aku ingin melindungi kerajaan ini selamanya, tapi suatu hari nanti, aku akan mati." ucap Kaisar itu.

"Tapi, kalau senjata dan baju zirah, pasti bisa di turunkan ke generasi berikutnya. Agar kerajaan ini tetap terus bertahan, buatlah senjata yang melampaui batas pengetahuan!" seru Kaisar itu sambil berdiri memerintahkan seluruh bawahannya.

"Material senjatanya diambil dari iblis berbahaya. Logam langka seperti Orichalcum pun digunakan. Yang terbaik dari yang paling terbaik di panggil ke Kekaisaran." ucap Najenda menjelaskan awal terbentuknya Teigu.

"Kekuatan dan aset Kaisar menghasilkan 48 senjata yang sekarang ini tidak ada yang bisa memproduksinya. 48 senjata itu disebut Teigu." ucap Najenda dengan menyebutkan jumlah Teigu.

"Semua kekuatan Teigu sudah terbilang kuat. Di antaranya, ada yang memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan 1000 prajurit. Para pengikut yang menerima Teigu itu mencapai keuntungan militer lebih besar. Tapi, karena perang saudara 500 tahun yang lalu, setengah senjata tersebut, menghilang dari dunia ini." ucap Najenda mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Begitulah." ucap Najenda.

"Dan ini salah satu dari 48 senjata itu?" tanya Tatsumi sambil memandang Akame yang tengah mengacungkan pedang kearahnya dan di balaskan anggukan Akame.

"One Cut Killer: Murasame. Kena satu tebasan saja racun kutukan yang terkandung di dalamnya akan memasuki luka tebasan dan menyebabkan kematian. Sampai sekarang belum ada penawarnya." ucap Najenda menjelaskan Teigu milik Akame.

"Animal King: Leonelle. Teigu berbentuk ikat pinggang. Penggunanya mengubah dirinya menjadi binatang dan meningkatkan kemampuan fisik mereka. Kemampuan penciumannya juga meningkat, memungkinkan untuk melacak musuh." ucap Najenda menjelaskan Teigu milik Leone.

"Roman Artillery: Pumpkin. Teigu yang mengambil energi spiritual dan mengeluarkan menjadi gelombang kejut. Semakin darurat keadaannya, maka semakin besar daya tembaknya." ucap Najenda menjelaskan Teigu milik Mine.

"Demon Armor: Incursio. Teigu zirah dengan pertahanan yang sulit di tembus. Karena zirah ini terlalu beresiko, orang biasa tak bisa mengenakannya." ucap Najenda menjelaskan Teigu milik Bulat.

"Infinite Uses: Cross Tail. Teigu yang terdiri dari benang-benang kaku. Benangnya juga bisa menyebar, menciptakan penghalang dan perangkap untuk musuh. Itu juga bisa mengikat dan menebas musuh." ucap Najenda menjelaskan Teigu milik Lubbock.

"Cutter of Creation: Extase. Teigu berbentuk gunting raksasa. Kekuatannya yang dapat memotong apapun di dunia ini. Karena kekerasannya itu juga dapat digunakan sebagai pertahanan." ucap Najenda menjelaskan Teigu milik Sheele.

"Ada juga, Teigu yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Contohnya Incursio yang dapat berkamuflase memanfaatkan material di sekitarnya membuatnya tidak terlihat sementara waktu. Karena Teigu memiliki potensi yang sangat begitu besar, satu aturan pun di langgar oleh penggunanya. Menggunakan senjata-senjata ini untuk membunuh, tanpa terkecuali. Pada akhirnya akan menimbulkan korban." ucap Najenda.

"Dengan kata lain, jika dua orang pengguna Teigu saling bertarung satu sama lain, satu dari mereka pasti akan mati." ucap Najenda lagi membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi tercengang mendengar semua itu.

"Target kita kali ini adalah pengguna Teigu. Meskipun pertempuran berakhir imbang, satu dari mereka tetap tidak bisa hidup." ucap Najenda.

"H-hebat…" gumam Tatsumi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, apa nama Teigumu?" tanya Najenda.

Naruto hanya menujukkan tangan kirinya tanpa ada gauntlet merah terpasang disana.

"Ini bukan Teigu, ini lebih kuat dari Teigu. Senjata ini bernama Longinus, senjata ini hanya ada 13 di dunia, senjata ini di buat dari perjanjian manusia dengan makhluk supranatural, seperti Tenshi, Akuma, Vampire, Dragon, dan makhluk supranatural lainnya." jawah Naruto membuat semua orang disana terdiam.

"A-apa maksudmu N-naruto?" tanya Tatsumi kaget.

"Dengan kata lain, senjata ini memiliki jiwa sendiri yang terpisah dari penggunanya." jawab Naruto.

"Oh, aku belum pernah mendengar senjata bernama Longinus, selain Teigu. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih jauh, Naruto-san?" tanya Najenda.

"Maaf. Hanya itu saja yang bisa aku jelaskan pada kalian." jawab Naruto membuat wajah semua orang disana kecewa.

"Berarti, ada 12 Longinus lainnya, bukan?" tanya Leone.

"Benar, tapi senjata Longinus yang rersisa sekarang, mungkin hanya milikku saja." jawab Naruto.

"Memangnya di mana ke-12 Longinus lainnya?" tanya Bulat.

"Kalau itu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, itu adalah rahasia masa laluku." jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang, hanya tersisa Tatsumi yang tidak memiliki senjata di Night Raid." ucap Najenda.

"Aku juga mau Teigu seperti kalian." balas Tatsumi.

"Kalau kau mau, kau mungkin suatu saat bisa memperolehnya." ucap Najenda membuat Tatsumi menghela napas kecewa.

"Pembicaraan sampai disini. Buru mangsa yang bahkan Surga pun tidak bisa mengadili mereka." ucap Najenda.

"Yo'kai!" seru Naruto dan Tatsumi.

 **Ibukota**

Bulan bersinar terang menemani Akame, Tatsumi, dan Naruto yang berkeliaran di malam hari menyusuri pelosok ibukota.

"Kita yang berjaga di daerah ini." ucap Akame.

"Warga Kekaisaran takut di penggal, jadinya mereka tidak mau keluar rumah." ucap Tatsumi dengan melihat daerah sekitarnya yang tampak sepi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Tatsumi. Jika mereka keluar malam, pasti langsung di penggal, nyawa manusia itu cuma satu." balas Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Grrr… ka-

 _ **Greb!**_

 _ **Greb!**_

Dengan cepat Akame membekap kedua mulut pemuda itu dan membawanya ke gang gelap, tidak lama kemudian munculah barisan prajurit kekaisaran yang tengah berpatroli.

"Polisi Kekaisaran." ucap Akame sambil membekap kedua pemuda itu di tempat gelap.

Akame pun sedikit mengintip kebelakang, memastikan bahwa polisi kekaisaran masih ada atau tidak.

"Sudah aman." ucap Akame sambil melepaskan bekapannya pada kedua pemuda itu dan beranjak berdiri kembali berjalan menyusuri kota meninggalkan Naruto dan Tatsumi yang cengok melihatnya.

"Apa kita susul?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada pilihab lain." jawab Tatsumi yang juga beranjak berlari mengejar Akame bersama Naruto di belakangnya.

"Hei, Akame, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bawa hp untuk berjaga-jaga, kok." jawab Akame tanpa tahu apa pertanyaannya.

"Etoo… bukan itu maksudku. Pedang itu, satu goresan saja bisa menyebabkan kematian, kan?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Benar." jawab Akame.

Tiba-tiba saja Tatsumi membayangkan kembali kejadian dirinya dan Naruto bertemu Akame pertama kali dengan dirinya tertusuk pedang Akame, namun di selamatkan oleh jimat pemberian kepala desa.

"Aku terkejut, aku bisa selamat…" gumam Tatsumi tanpa semangat hidup di wajahnya.

 _ **Pluk!**_

"Kita berdua memang pemuda yang beruntung." ucap Naruto memegang pundak Tatsumi yang juga memasang wajah putus asa.

"Pedang ini baru aku dapatkan, tapi hanya karena satu tebasan saja, pedang ini menjadi terkenal." ucap Akame menujukkan pedang One Cut Killer: Murasame di gengamannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin pedang itu diketahui orang lain, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah, kalau begitu sih, jadi tidak akan terkalahkan dong." bukan Akame yang menjawab, tapi Tatsumi.

"Tidak, pedang ini punya kelemahan." ucap Akame.

"Misalnya?" tanya Naruto dan Tatsumi bersamaan.

"Saat membersihkannya harus hati-hati. Sedikit goresan saja bisa berbahaya." jawab Akame. Naruto dan Tatsumi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa sweatdrop membayangkan Akame membersihkan pedang tersebut.

"Dalam pertempuaran, kalau kalian tidak langsung memotong lawanmu. Kutukan tidak akan terjadi." ucap Akame.

"Berarti, menghadapi seseorang seperti Aniki yang memakai armor, pasti sangat sulit." balas Tatsumi membayangkan Bulat dalam mode Incursio.

"Sejak awal, satu tebasan inilah yang memulai dunia kematian. Ku usahakan untuk tidak melebih-lebihkan kekuatan Teigu." ucap Akame dengan mengacungkan gengaman pedangnya pada Naruto dan Tatsumi.

'Mungkin dia seumuran denganku. Akame… samapai selarang, sudah berapa banyak pertempuran yang dia hadapi.' pikir Tatsumi.

'Padahal dia seumuran dengan Tatsumi. Apa mungkin, Akame sudah melewati banyak pertempuran dan selamat sampai sekarang.' pikir Naruto tidak jauh beda dengan Tatsumi.

Akame, Tatsumi, dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menelusuri jalanan kota, tanpa mereka ketahui tampaklah Zank kini tengah memata-matai mereka dari atas menara dengan memperlihatkan Teigu Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator di dahinya.

"Jadi para pembunuh itu sudah datng ke sini." ucap Zank dengan menyeringai.

"Benar-benar kota yang penuh dengan kekerasan. Mengesankan, mengesankan…" ucap Zank sambil berdiri di atas menara.

"Night Raid. Oke, kepala mana yang harus kupenggal dulu." ucap Zank sambil melihat anggota Night Raid di beberapa tempat dengan Teigunya dan sampailah pandangannya kepada Tatsumi.

"Ah, mata penuh gairah akan rasa kewajiban menyelesaikan misi. Mengesankan… mengesankan…" gumam Zank dengan menjentikan jari.

"Sudah kuputuskan! Kurasa yang paling enak dulu." ucap Zank dengan menyeringai.

 **Skip time…**

"Mana mungkin dia keluar begitu saja. Apa boleh buat, kita harus bersabar." ucap Tatsumi sambil menikmati minumannya bersama Naruto dan Akame dengan duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan langit di malam hari.

"Kurasa kau benar, Tatsumi." balas Naruto yang juga menikmati minumannya.

"Permisi sebentar." ucap Tatsumi dengan beranjak berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin kebelakang." jawab Tatsumi.

"Mau pergi ke kamar mandi?" tanya Akame sambil menikmati makanannya.

Tatsumi dan Naruto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan seperti itu.

Tatsumi segera beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dan Akame yang masih menikmati minuman dan makanan mereka.

 **Skip time…**

"Haah~ gugup sekali aku." ucap Tatsumi setelah selesai melepaskan hajatnya di sebuah gang sepi.

"Hn?"

Tidak jauh di samping Tatsumi terlihatlah seorang gadis berdiri yang ternyata Sayo.

"Sayo…" gumam Tatsumi.

Gadis yang di panggil Sayo segera pergi meninggalkan Tatsumi.

"T-tunggu sebentar!" seru Tatsumi sambil mengejar gadis tersebut.

"Kau terlambat, Tatsumi." ucap Akame yang muncul d gang masuk tempat Tatsumi berada tadi bersama Naruto.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Naruto heran.

 **Skip time…**

Kini Tatsumi dan gadis yang di panggil Sayo berada di sebuah alun-alun kota. Napas Tatsumi terengah-engah setelah mengejar Sayo sampai ke tempat itu.

"Tidak salah lagi. Itu Sayo…" gumam Tatsumi dengan membungkuk sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Kenapa? kamu masih hidup. Pokoknya, aku sangat senang." ucap Tatsumi sambil berjalan mendekati Sayo dan memeluknya.

"Jadi gairah, ya…" gumam Zank yang tadinya adalah Sayo membuat Tatsumi tercengang.

"Sepertinya aku menujukkanmu sesuatu yang sangat berharga." ucap Zank membuat Tatsumi mengalihkan pandanganya keatas.

"Good Night." ucap Zank.

Tatsumi segera melepaskan pelukannya dari pria berbadan besar itu.

"Ih~ Sayo berubah menjadi pria tua jelek!" seru Tatsumi dengan tercengang.

"Dari pada di panggil 'pak tua' panggil saja aku, orang tersayang…" balas Zank dengan mendesis.

 _ **Sring!**_

 _ **Sring!**_

Tiba-tiba keluarlah dua bilah pedang di punggung tangan kanan dan kiri Zank dengan di posisikan menyilang di depan dada.

"Algojo Zank." ucap Zank memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau… Algojo Zank!" seru Tatsumi dengan tatapan tajam.

 _ **Sring!**_

Dengan segera Tatsumi mengeluarkan pedangnya dan melesat cepar menuju Zank dengan mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal. Tiba-tiba saja Zank menyeringai melihat serangan Tatsumi.

"Hyaa!" seru Tatsumi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

 _ **Trank!**_

Terciptalah percikan api setelah Zank menahan tebasan pedang Tatsumi.

 _ **Trek!**_

 _ **Trek!**_

 _ **Trek!**_

"Mengesankan, mengesankan… tatapan penuh gairah milikmu membuatku senang!" seru Zank di akhirnya sambil menahan pedang Tatsumi.

 _ **Sreeng!**_

Zank pun mementalkan Tatsumi dengan kedua bilah pedangnya kebelakang, Tatsumi terseret beberapa meter. Matanya membulat melihat Zank melayang di depannya dengan mengayunkan salah satu bilah pedang yang ingin memegangal kepala Tatsumi.

 _ **Trink!**_

 _ **Sreeng!**_

Tiba-tiba muncul Naruto di hadapan Tatsumi dengan gerakan lambat membuatnya tampak melayang menahan bilah pedang Zank dan mementalkan Zank kebelakang dengan pedang Ascalon di punggung gauntlet merah di tangan kirinya.

"Naruto…" gumam Tatsumi yang kembali di selamatkan oleh Naruto.

 _ **Tep!**_

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tatsumi?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit menengok kebelakang.

"Y-ya, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Tatsumi sedikit gugup.

 **[Boost]**

Terdengarlah suara mekanik dari gauntlet merah di tangan kiri Naruto menandakan Ia baru saja menambahkan kekuatannya.

"Mengesankan, mengesankan… bahkan aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu." ucap Zank berdiri tidak jauh di depan mereka.

'Tidak perlu menunggu Akame, aku dan Tatsumi mungkin sudah cukuo.' pikir Naruto.

"Kau ingin mengalahkanku bersama temanmu, bocah." ucap Zank membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Apa? dia bisa membaca pikiranku." ucap Naruto kaget.

'Jadi dia bisa membaca pikiran.' pikir Tatsumi sambil melihat Teigu Zank di dahinya.

'Apa itu Teigu?' pikir Tatsumi.

"Benae sekali! ini Teigu Spectator. Satu dari lima kekuatan penglihatan. Aku bisa membaca pikiran lawanku, hanya dengan melihat ekspresi mereka. Penglihatanku akan terus berkembang." ucap Zank dengan menyeringai lebar.

"Ingin kepala berkerut sebagai hadiah?" tanya Zank.

"Mana mau! ternyata kau banyak ngomong, ya." ucap Tatsumi dengan mengacungkan pedangnya kedepan.

"Hobiku bercerita, sih… ngomong-ngomong, aku bisa menemukan kalian, berkat kekuatan penglihatan jauh yang kumiliki. Bahkan di malam hari atau pun dalam kabut…" ucap Zank.

 _ **SWUUUUSS…**_

Tiba-tiba saja Tatsumi kembali berlari menyerangnya dengan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal.

"Tatsumi!" panggil Naruto.

 _ **Trank!**_

Ayunan pedang Tatsumi kembali tertahan dengan kedua bilah pedang Zank dengan posisi menyilang keatas.

"Serangan yang cepat." ucap Zank sambil menahan pedang Tatsumi.

 _ **Duag!**_

Tanpa diduga, Zank melancarkan tendangannya ke perut Tatsumi yang membuatnya terpental melesat cepat kebelakang dengan menyeburkan sejumlah darah.

 _ **Greb!**_

Naruto dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Tatsumi yang melayang membuatnya sedikit terseret kebelakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tatsumi?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku t-tidak apa-apa, Naruto." jawab Tatsumi dengan berdiri sambil menyekat darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Mustahil, mustahil… kau dapat menyerangku saat aku bercerita." ucap Zank.

"Tatsumi." panggil Naruto membuat Tatsumi menatapnya, tanpa bilang apa-apa kedua pemuda itu menganguk.

 _ **WUUUSS!**_

Naruto dan Tatsumi pun melesat cepat dengan posisi zig-zag saling menganti posisi mencoba membuat Zank bingung.

"Percuma saja, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." ucap Zank sambil melesat juga menghadapi Naruto dan Tatsumi.

Saat beberapa meter di depan Zank, Naruto dan Tatsumi segera menjatuhkan tubuh mereka membuatnya terseret kedepan menebas kaki kiri bagian Naruto dan kanan bagian Tatsumi.

 _ **SYUUT!**_

Sepsang mata kedua pemuda itu membulat karena tanpa mereka duga, Zank melompat dan memposisikan kepalanya di bawah dan kakinya di atas dengan mengayunkan kedua bilah pedangnya secara vertikal kebawah.

 _ **Trank!**_

 _ **Trink!**_

Dengan cekatan Naruto dan Tatsumi menahan serangan Zank dengan pedang mereka. Gigi Naruto bergemertak menahan pedang Zank dan berat tubuhnya yang terbalik dengan tubuhnya dan Tatsumi sebagai tumpuannya.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

Berbunyilah kembali suara mekanik dari gauntlet merah di tangan kiri Naruto. Zank tercengang saat tubuhnya di di angkat oleh Naruto dengan menahan bilah pedang Zank.

 _ **Sreeng!**_

 _ **Trak!**_

Naruto mengesekan pedang Ascalon pada bilah pedang Zank sampai terjadi retakkan disana.

 _ **Kretar!**_

Bilah pedang Zank pun patah membuat Zank tercengang kembali.

 _ **Syuut!**_

Zank segera melompat kebelakang menjauhi Naruto yang sudah kembali berdiri bersama Tatsumi.

"Dia tadi sungguh berat." ucap Tatsumi sambil melemaskan otot-otonya.

"Yah, setidaknya kita bisa menahannya sampai Akame datang." balas Naruto.

 _ **Tep!**_

Munculah Akame mendarat di belakang Naruto dan Tatsumi dari udara.

"Kau sudah datang Akame?" tanya Naruto.

"Kali ini aku yang ambil alih." jawab Akame sambil berjalan kedepan melewati Naruto dan Tatsumi.

"Sang pembunuh Akame, dan pedangnya, Murasame. Mengesankan, mengesankan… aku sangai ingin bertarung denganmu, lo." ucap Zank.

"Aku juga sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Karena ini misiku." balas Akame dengan memposisikan kuda-kuda bertarung sambil memposisikan pedangnya di samping wajah.

"Pengelihatan tembus pandang…" gumam Zank sambil menunjukkan mata Teigunya.

"Hasilnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda senjata tersembunyi." gumam Zank sambil menatap pakaian Akame yang tembus pandang memperlihatkan pakaian dalam yang Akame kenakan.

"Hati-hati, Akame! mata itu, bisa membaca pikiranmu!" seru Tatsumi.

"Jadi begitu. Itukah kekuatan Teigu miliknya." balas Akame.

"Tapi, jika kau bisa membaca pikiranku, tapi tidak bisa menangkus seranganku, maka tidak ada gunanya." ucap Akame.

 _ **Bruk!**_

 _ **WUUUZZ!**_

Pijakan kaki Akame hancur seketika saat Akame melesat cepat menuju Zank.

 _ **Trank! Trink!**_

 _ **Trank! Trink!**_

 _ **Trank! Trink!**_

Terjadilah jual beli serangan berkecepatan tinggi yang menghasulkan percikan api di setiap gesekan pedang mereka.

'Dia sudah terbiasa. Dia sudah sering melihat pertempuranku.' pikir Akame saat menyerang Zank.

'Tidak hanya cepat, tapi kekuatan lengannya juga lumayan.' pikir Zank saat menangkis serangan Akame.

Mereka terus melancarkan serangan mematikan dengan cepat membuat Naruto dan Tatsumi hanya bisa menonton di pinggirnya.

 _ **Duag!**_

 _ **BUUS!**_

 _ **Sreek!**_

Tiba-tiba Akame melancarkan tendanganya kearah wajah Zank, namun dengan ceoat Zank menyilangkan bilah tersisah melindungi wajahnya menyebabkan gelombang angin membuat Zank terseret kebelakang.

"C-cepat…" gumam Tatsumi.

'Jadi ini pertempuran antar pengguna Teigu?' pikir Tatsumi.

'Gaya bertarung Akame terbilah lincah dan terpusat, dia bisa memusatkan serangannya dalam waktu yang singkat membuat dampak serangannya menjadi mematikan.' pikir Naruto.

'Kita berimbang, karena dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Kalau begitu.' pikir Akame sambil berkonsentrasi

"Oh? menenagkan diri, ya? hebat sekali." ucap Zank.

"Bagaimana kalau, kau melawan orang yang kau sayangi." ucap Zank yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut hitam dan berpakaian tidak jauh beda dari penampilan Akame dengan membawa pedang.

"Kurome…" gumam Akame dengan mata membulat.

"A-ada apa? Akame! Akame!" seru Tatsumi.

'Gawat… ada apa dengan Akame? kenapa dia terdiam.' pikir Naruto.

"Ilusi penglihatan, orang yang sangat kau cintai akan muncul dihadapannya. Di dalam kenangannyan sekarang dia bertemu seseorang yang paling berharga baginya." ucap Zank.

"Itulah kenapa aku tadi melihat Sayo." balas Tatsumi.

"Kau melihat Sayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku melihatnya tadi dan ternyata itu adalah Zank." jawab Tatsumi.

"Sialan! kau berani-beraninya mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Tidak akan aku maafkan!" seru Naruto.

"Balance Breaker!" seru Naruto.

 **[Boosted Gear: Scale Mail]**

 _ **ZING!**_

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berselimutkan aura merah seperti membakarnya, munculah satu-persatu armor di setiap bagian tubuhnya membentuk ksatria berarmor merah.

"Sugoi…" gumam Tatsumi melihat perubahan Naruto.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 _ **Tep!**_

 _ **DUAR!**_

 _ **WUUZ!**_

Tanah tempat pijakan Naruto hancur setelah Naruto melesat begaikan blur merah menyerang Zank. Zank tercengang dengan kecepatan Naruto membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Naruto mengacungkan Ascalon kesamping dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara diagonal dan melewati tubuh Zank.

 _ **Crass!**_

Di bagian pundak kanan sampai di perut bagian kiri terdapat lintasan tebasan pedang dengan menyeburkan banyak darah.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Zank pun terjatuh setelah menerima serangan tersebut, Akame kembali tersadar dari ilusi yang mengekangnya membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Akame, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tatsumi sambil memeluknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tatsumi, aku hanya lelah." jawab Akame sebelum jatuh pingsan.

"Akame! akame!, sial! dia pingsan." ucap Tatsumi.

 _ **Sring!**_

Tubuh Naruto kembali bercahaya merah, setelah cahaya itu meredup terlihatlah Naruto tanpa dalam mode armor.

"Kenapa Akame?" tanya Naruto sambil berlari mendekati mereka.

"Akame pingsan, dia mungkin mengalami guncangan mental saat berada dalam ilusi." jawab Tatsumi.

"Ayo cepat bawa dia, aku akan mengurus mayat Zank." ucap Naruto yang di jawab anggukan Tatsumi dengan berdiri sambil mengendong Akame dalam dekapannya.

 **Esok hari, pinggir tebing.**

Di pinggir tebing terlihatlah Naruto dan Tatsumi yang tengah berdoa di hadapan dua batu nisan dengan setangkai bunga di depannya.

"Sayo…" gumam Tatsumi.

Dari belakang Naruto dan Tatsumi melayanglah celemek dan mendarat di atas kepala Tatsumi yang tengah berdoa.

"Waktunya menyiapkan makan malam." ucap Akame yang berada di belakang mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah sadar, Akame?" tanya Naruto.

"Berkat, dirimu dan Tatsumi aku bisa sembuh." jawab Akame.

"Dan Tatsumi…" panggil Akame.

 _ **Cup!**_

"Eh?"

"EEEEHH!" teriak Naruto di samping mereka karena melihat Akame yang tiba-tiba mencium Tatsumi tepat di bibirnya.

"Itu untuk yang tadi malam." ucap Akame dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei, Tatsumi! sadarlah!" seru Naruto sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kedua pundak Tatsumi.

'Aku berasa di surga.' pikir Tatsumi sambil menutup matanya.

"Jangan mati, Tatsumi!" seru Naruto mengema di pinggir tebing.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Ending:**

 **Konna Sekai, Shiritakunakatta - Miku Sawai**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita masa lalu Naruto masih lama di ungkapkan di fic ini, tapi mungkin tentang Boosted Gear bisa sedikit di ceritakan. Boosted Gear dalam cerita ini bukan Sacred Gear Longinus, tapi senjata bernama Longinus saja seperti istilah Teigu. Longinus ada 13 seperti halnya di anime Highschool DxD. Kata-kata Naruto tentang Boosted Gear menjadi Longinus terakhir, tapi ada kata mungkin yang berartikan tidak pasti, berarti pasti ada Longinus yang tersisa yang menjadi rival Naruto di fic ini. Entah itu Divine Dividing, True Longinus, Lost Dimension, dll.**

 **Oh iya, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Ningen VS Kyojin sepertinya tidak akan di lanjutkan kembali karena banyak sekali kendala dengan fic baru itu. Jadi mohon maaf bila sudah mengecewakan para Author dan Reader.**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review**

 **Loki of Evil God, out!**


End file.
